Sacrifice
by kmac13
Summary: Cato won the 73rd Hunger Games and on his Victory Tour meets Katniss. Introducing an OC- Malice- Cato's best friend. All other 74th Hunger Games tributes will stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cato won the 73rd Hunger Games and on his Victory Tour meets Katniss. Introducing an OC- Malice- Cato's best friend. All other 74th Hunger Games tributes will stay the same.

A/N: Since the story that plagiarized mine was taken down, I decided to post stories again. Please excuse me if the characters are a little OOC as I am trying to work out my pregnancy brain so I can continue on my own original story. Thank you in advance to those of you who will follow, favorite and/or review. I have not read every Cato/ Katniss story out there so I hope I am not copying anyone's story line. I have had this idea in my head for a while and wanted to try it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter One**

Written by: kmac13

8/14/2012

Sitting on the Tribute train to the Capitol is the most exciting thing I can think of. I am not nervous of losing. I have been trained for thirteen years to win. I will follow in my best friend and mentor's footsteps; the winner of the Seventy-Third Hunger Games, Cato Anvil. Since this is his first year he will be mentoring with both Brutus and Enobria as he still needs to learn the ropes, but I have no doubt in my mind he will do everything he can as a mentor to help bring more honor to our district.

Clove is the female tribute this year. She is petite, but a complete and utter psychopath. She hasn't wiped that sadistic smile off her face since she volunteered. We are sitting in the lounge car waiting to watch recaps and all she is doing is play with her precious little knives. I personally think she has a few screws loose and will crack under the pressure of the games, because when she is fixated on something she doesn't give in for anything. That fixation, especially if it is towards another tribute, most likely female, will cause her to lose sight of the goal which is to win. It's better for me though she won't be much competition and I have no qualms in killing her. It would be an act of kindness for the rest of the world.

The screen flickers to life and District One is being shown. Both tributes are volunteers and have ridiculous names, the boy is Marvel and the girl, who is mighty good looking, is called Glitter or Glimmer. I don't know. They aren't much competition, even if they are Careers too. Next they show District Two, our district and both Clove and I volunteer. Last year Cato volunteering at the age of seventeen was a rarity as most volunteers need to be eighteen, but he was just that good that the elders allowed it. Clove is an exception too, but I really think they just wanted to get her as far away from civilization as they could.

Districts Three through Ten fly by with no one standing out as any sort of threat to me becoming Victor. Eleven is an odd looking bunch. The girl is only just twelve and small as can be, it's almost a pity for someone so young to have to be in the games, but it just makes it easier for me. The boy on the other hand is monstrous. He is the same size as Cato and myself. He may be competition if he has the brains to also back up the brawn.

District Twelve finally flickers on and I sense Cato tense behind me as he nervously watches on. He has been calm and cool this whole time, but I know why he is so tense. His wife is in the reaping pool for District Twelve and he, and I, just pray she isn't called, because we both know I'm done for if she is a tribute as well. If she were any other girl who was married to my best friend, I would say 'Fuck them', but this girl is better than anyone I have ever met and she has the potential to win on her own, despite being from District Twelve. Not to mention she is gorgeous and sponsors will be throwing money at her just on looks alone. She has made sacrifice after sacrifice for her family and friends and I would sacrifice myself for her.

The Tribute Escort, Effie Trinket, stands on the makeshift stage and reaches into the girl's bowl. Brutus, Enobria, Cato and myself are all holding our breaths in anticipation.

"_Primrose Everdeen"_

"Fuck" Cato exclaims loudly. We all turn to see him, with his head turned down and his body rigid.

"_No Prim, No!"_ We all turn back towards the screen to watch as Cato's wife stands in front of the small blonde girl. Throwing the girl behind her as if to shield her from the world. _"I volunteer, I volunteer!" _She screams out and a tall boy who I recognize collects her sister off of her as she makes her way to the stage.

"_Oh how exciting! A volunteer! And what is your name dear?"_

Bang. Crash. "Fucking hell" Cato exclaims again. We turn towards him to see him destroying everything in his path. A vase is smashed into a million pieces on the floor, there is a whole in the wall, and four chairs are broken.

"_Katniss Everdeen Anvil."_ Katniss says in a strong voice her head raised, looking past all the crowd.

"_Everdeen? Does that mean you are related to the young girl?" _Katniss nods her head solemnly. _"And Anvil? Any relation to last year's Hunger Games Victor?" _Again she nods her head, continuing to stare out past everyone as if she is picturing herself anywhere but on that stage, my guess is the woods outside of her district. _"Well let's give Katniss a round of applause."_ Effie chirps excitedly. No one does though, the whole of District Twelve stays silent and then they kiss three fingers and raise them towards Katniss. Her steely gray eyes slightly waver with emotion. The only living victor from Twelve, Haymitch, stumbles towards her on stage. He wraps his arm around her shoulders jostling her enough for her to snap out of her emotions.

"_I like this one. She's got…..SPUNK."_ He steps forward and I'm not sure who he is pointing at. _"More than you, More than any of you."_ He slurs as he falls off the stage.

While District Twelve recomposes itself. I turn to look at Cato and nod, telling him I will lay my life down. She will be protected and win. He has a strained look on his face but nods back grateful that his Kat will be protected.

"_Now on to the boys"_ Effie says as she collects the slip from the boy's bowl. _"Peeta Mellark" _She calls out and a medium build, blonde hair, blue eyed boy that looks to be the same age as Katniss makes his way shakily on stage. His eyes never leaving Katniss. I hear another crash behind me and then duck quickly as Cato throws a decorative glass bowl at the screen. Shattering both the screen and the bowl.

"What the hell Cato? We were watching that! The commentators were just about to start talking about how they think the tributes will do?" Clove yells at him. Cato growls at her then throws a plate at her head. His icy blue eyes bore into her, but she returns the glare. "Just cause your skanky rat of a wife is in the games doesn't mean you can throw a tantrum. Get over it. She will be dead by this time next week." If I hadn't been so shocked that she just said that to him I may have jumped on her first, but Cato flew across the room and had her up against the wall with his arm across her throat cutting off the air flow.

Between her chokes and gasps he growls, "If anything happens to my wife or I hear that you have said anything to her, I won't wait for you to die in the games. I will kill you with my bare hands only after I have killed anyone you have ever considered family or a friend. Do I make myself clear?"

Brutus and Enobria are trying to pull him off of her as she is starting to become limp and blue in the face. He lets go and spits on her face and I can't believe what just happened. I know Brutus loves Katniss like a daughter, it's hard not to love her when you actually get to know her and Enobria puts up with her far better than she does most people, so I know they will help Cato bring her home.

An attendant carriers Clove off to the infirmary to check her out, make sure there isn't any permanent damage. Brutus and Enobria bring Cato to the couch and try to reason with him that he can't kill the tributes, even the other district tributes, but that they will help him bring her home. I excuse myself as I can't fathom to sit in this room anymore knowing I'm going to die soon.

Nobody went to dinner, but me that night and when I got back to my room Cato was sitting in the chair with an amber colored drink in his hand. "I'm sorry." Is all he can say as he looks into my eyes and I know that 'I'm sorry' is so much more than sorry I freaked out.

"I will protect her. Clove or anyone else won't touch her. Don't worry. You will get her back."

"But what about you? Shouldn't you hate us knowing we aren't going to back you and Clove? I would be fucking pissed if this was happening to me."

"If you had chosen any other girl I would be, but she deserves to win and live. You need her. I know that. She makes you better. To be honest, since she left last week to go back to her district for the reaping, you have been unbearable. Kinda like when you came home from your games. Not sleeping, angry all the time. Plus you are really the only person I have left other than my Nanna. And I know you will take care of her."

He nods his head. "I will, Malice. Don't worry. Thank you. Anything you want this week and I will try to make it happen." He stands and pats my back as he stumbles out of my room.

On a train also heading towards the Capitol, A young wife sits next to her mentor. He wraps his arm around the small girl and lets her cry, lets her have this one moment of weakness in her life. She didn't cry when she was forced from her home in Twelve seven months prior to live and marry the newest victor. She didn't cry when she was starving so many times, or when her mother checked out on her. The last time she cried was when she found out her father was gone. She cries because she doesn't want to kill anyone, especially not Malice, the small girl from Eleven that reminds her so much of Prim and Peeta, the boy with the bread who saved her life. Shouldn't she do the same and save his. But she knows the answer is no. She can hear Prim, Cato and Gale screaming at her to win and screw everyone else.

"You know District Two won't let you die. They will work with me to bring you back Sweetheart. Don't worry." Haymitch says to her. He's not nearly as drunk as he would like to be or normally is at this point in the journey to the Capitol, but he knows he has to do everything he can for this girl.

"Cato is going to be mad." She mumbles quietly into his chest as he rubs her back.

"He understands. He knows you wouldn't let her go into the games. He probably knew what you were going to do before you did. Despite his way of getting you, he truly does know you and love you."

"I hate myself sometimes for loving him too, but after a while there was just something so sad about him I had to care for him and that turned into love."

"I know Sweetheart. You are a far better person than you realize. Go to sleep." He kisses the top of her head and she wonders off to her room sniffling down the corridor.

A young blonde boy stands in the shadows and watches the interaction between the victor and the tribute, wishing he was the one the girl cried on, wishing he was the one the girl loved. "You are picking her then I assume." He says as he makes his way past the shadows and into view of Haymitch. Haymitch looks up at the boy and gives him a sad nod in confirmation. "Good. I'll help."

"Are you sure boy?"

"Never been more sure. I just wish she loved me instead of him, but I'm not the only one. Gale has been a mess since she left with Cato. Even Darius is a little less playful." Peeta says to the older man.

"I know. I'm her lifeline to her family and Gale. Cato sends me their money every month and she calls my phone once a week and talks to them. His best friend is also in the games." Haymitch lets Peeta know he is fully aware of the situation that is going on.

"Well, how will we do this then? Get her home." Peeta asks.

Haymitch guffaws a minute. "Well you, dear boy, need to steer clear of Cato after you went all goo-goo eyes on Katniss during the reaping you better duck and cover if you see him coming. He is a jealous man and a born killer."

"Okay. How do you know he is jealous?"

"Remember the day Katniss left?"

"Of course I cried and then went to her house and dropped off some cookies for Prim."

"Well remember what Gale looked like?" Peeta nods remembering Gales limp and black eye. "Cato thought that Katniss and Gale were an item. Gale wanted to be of course, but they weren't, just friends. Cato beat the shit out of him because he was near Katniss." Peeta nods in understanding looking sick that even being near Katniss would send Cato into a fury. Haymitch sees the green color of Peeta's skin and chuckles, "Don't worry too much. Gale didn't help himself by egging Cato on."

Peeta shakes his head imagining Gales temper rising as this guy from District Two is trying to claim what Gale thought was his. Hell, if any boys even looked at Katniss funny at school they were dead meat.

Only time will tell what would happen. As for now Peeta decided sleep would be his best option, because starting tomorrow he would be in the Capitol as a tribute for the Hunger Games getting ready to lay down his life for a girl who belonged to another and didn't know he existed.

***Please review. First Cato/ Katniss story. I just like messing around with Katniss and any other male character. Thanks for reading!***


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Two**

Written by: kmac13

8/15/2012

Cato brought his best friend, Malice, to join him on his Victory Tour. He figured it would give Malice a good chance to learn what being a victor meant as it is planned that Malice will win the Seventy-Four Hunger Games in seven months. As usual the tour starts from District Twelve and works its way down until they reach the Capitol.

As they stepped off the train in District Twelve they automatically felt thick, dirty, coal air hit them and both boys sneered with disgust at the poorest district. Standing on the stage Cato could see all of the dirty underfed people of the district, who were forced to be there, standing in their reaping clothes. Towards the stage there were better fed, light skinned, blonde hair, blue eyed people who looked to have better clothes than those who stood further back. These must be the merchant class Enobria had told him about. The people in the back looked worse for the wear. Olive skin, dark hair and gray eyes, some so skinny they looked to be walking skeletons. They must be the coal miners.

Cato looked out over the crowd; there were many girls near the front who looked to be fawning over the six-foot four victor. His blonde hair and blue eyes matched most of the fawning huddle, but his massive frame was not something many of them had seen on a man in their district. He scanned out of the crowd as the mayor went on about what an honor it is for Cato to be there. Cato figures he probably won't find anything that will catch his eye in the lower districts, but looking never hurt. That's when his eyes fell on her. Her small, thin frame stood tall and strong despite her shorter stature, dark chocolate hair braided over her left shoulder and intense gray eyes that shone like a fire. She stood out amongst the rest of the crowd. She was standing towards the back with a tall boy, almost as tall as Cato himself, with broad shoulders, dark hair and gray eyes. They almost looked like they could be related, but he noticed the look in the boy's eyes was not that of family fondness, but that of love. His blood boiled just thinking about the dirty coal miner loving that beautiful girl. The boy bent towards the girl and whispered something in her ear causing her plump pink lips the curl into a smirk and glance sideways to the boy as she mumbled something back.

Finally, Cato's attention is drawn away from the entrancing girl he had spent the whole introduction staring at. He smiles and shakes the mayor's hand before turning to face the people of District Twelve. He stares at the girl and her infuriating companion the entire time he gives his scripted speech. Katniss and Gale both notice Cato's stare and Katniss scoffs when Gale tells her she has yet another admirer. To which she replies with an eye roll. Katniss is sure nobody has ever been an admirer of hers unless they were admiring her aim and kills in the Hob. Gale knows better, he knows he is not the only one who has eyes for Katniss, he just hopes and prays he is the only one she will eventually have eyes for when she is ready.

Katniss looks at the newest victor and if she wasn't so disgusted with the fact that he is a ruthless killer she would find him attractive. She tries to listen to the scripted speech that rolls out of his smug mouth, but she finds herself staring into his icy blue eyes wondering what type of person he might be if there were no Hunger Games. She gently shakes her head to clear her thoughts as Gale bends to her ear to whisper a lewd joke about the other boy on stage and Cato.

Malice follows his friend's line of sight and lands on a beautiful girl from the wrong side of the district and a boy near Cato in size. He looks back at his friend as the boy puts his arm around the girl's shoulder and smiles smugly as if he has the most prized possession in all of District Twelve. From what Malice can see, he does. However, his friend's face has gone from a calm façade to complete rage as he watches the boy and girl standing in the back of the crowd. Malice knows as soon as Cato steps off stage nothing good will come of this.

During the reception, Cato continually looks for the girl who had caught his eye. Feeling frustrated in not being able to find her he leaves the area and heads toward a poorer area of town where he had spotted a field during his speech. That is where he finds the boy and girl he had seen together during his speech, sitting against a tree. He watches them for a few minutes before the boy calls out to him, standing as he does. Cato had thought he had been silent, not sure how they had noticed him.

"What do you want?" Gale calls while walking toward Cato. He had told Katniss to stay, but when did she actually ever do what someone told her to. She followed lightly behind him and Cato couldn't help but appreciate the gracefulness in which she moved.

"Hey Darling, what are you doing out here? You should be inside with the rest of the party." Cato directs towards Katniss, completely ignoring Gale.

"I won't ask again what are you doing out here? And she is not your _Darling_." Gale growls.

"What's your name_ Darling?_" Cato continues at Katniss.

"What does it matter?" She replies drily, not even feigning interest in the newest victor, something he is not accustomed to. Every other girl he has come in contact have been falling all over themselves to get near him and this girl, from the poorest area of the poorest district, is acting like he is the dirt under her.

"It matters. I would like to know my future wife's name." He smirks seeing if this would draw out any emotion.

Gale scoffs and rolls his eyes at this comment. Saying, "Good luck with that buddy", under his breath.

"Go ask someone else. I'm not interested in being anyone's wife." She stood tall and Cato could see she meant it, but he had no intention of backing down. He walked towards her as she held her ground and stared right back into his icy blue eyes. Of course Katniss wasn't blind she could see he was a good lucking boy, but she could see Gale was too. This never gave her cause for anything more than observation.

Cato bends towards her ear, gently pushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "Mark my words, You. Will. Be. Mine." He growls in her ear, making her fight or flight systems go into overload. She could tell he means every word and truly believed she would be his, but every ounce of her told her 'no'.

"Gale, let's get the kids and go home." She commands as she pushes past Cato towards Gale, the two of them off to get their siblings from the celebration and go home for the night. Gale places his arm around Katniss, like he often does, and turns to smirk at Cato who continues to stand there staring at the pair walking away in disbelief.

That night Cato calls the president to find a way to solve this problem he is having. When he had won, President Snow told him if there was ever anything he wanted or needed to please call him. President Snow treasured District Two victors more than the rest, they were his masterpieces.

"Ah, Cato my boy, what can I do for you?" President Snow greets Cato over the phone.

"Well Mr. President I was hoping you would be able to help me with a problem I am having."

"Go on"

"I have found the girl I would like to marry; the problem being is she is not too keen on the idea."

"You are in District Twelve, no? Wouldn't you rather look at the better options you may get in the higher districts or Capitol?"

"No, no. Trust me Mr. President when you see her you will understand. She is definitely the diamond of District Twelve. Look at the footage from the ceremony today. Girl with dark hair, grey eyes standing in the back of the crowd next to a boy of similar coloring and my build. Katniss Everdeen is her name if you can believe the bumbling blonde girl who told me."

"Hold on a moment let me pull up the footage. What side?"

"Left, sir."

"Hmmmm. I see what you mean. Too bad you saw her first, she could make a pretty penny if she won the games. Alright son, here is what I will do for you because you did such a great job squashing the other tributes last year, you really were brutal. I will send word to the head peacekeeper there tomorrow to go with you to her house and she will be placed in you care as your wife. The paperwork for the marriage will be taken care of now. You will have to offer some sort of monetary stipend for her family's benefit. She will remain a citizen of District Twelve until she is eighteen and must return every year for the reaping. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, Mr. President. Thank you."

With that they hang up and Cato rests easy knowing he will get the girl he desires. Malice on the other hand has a fitful night of rest; something about buying and kidnapping a wife doesn't sit well with the boy.

The next morning the Head Peacekeeper Cray and another, who looked to be there begrudgingly, Darius escorted Cato and Malice to the Everdeen residence. Upon arriving it is clear Katniss is not at home. Her mother and sister wait on the men. The peacekeepers seem to understand where the girl is without having to ask. After a few minutes of sitting in awkward silence Cato asks, "And where might Katniss be this morning?"

The mother, sister and peacekeepers all look at each other hesitantly. Finally Darius speaks up, "She is probably with Gale, they normally spend the mornings getting food for their families." He skirts around where she really is; out in the woods, hunting with Gale.

At the mention of the boy's name Cato goes into a blind fury, only calming for a millisecond when the door opens and Katniss, followed by Gale, enter the small residence shocked to see who is there. They quickly drop their bags outside the front door and make their way in the cramped space.

Mrs. Everdeen looks at Gale with so much sorrow as she implores the young man to go home. He looks back at Cato then to Katniss, who nods her head in agreement with her mother, before turning out of the house. Cato gets up quickly and follows Gale out of the house where he proceeds to punch Gale. Gale gets a few good hits in on Cato before he is on the ground being kicked in the stomach.

"Stay away from my wife." Cato roars at the dark haired boy. Gale looks up at him confused and clearly angry at the words that came from Cato.

"Wife?" he gargles out.

"Yes President Snow has already signed the papers as of last night at ten fifty pm Katniss is my wife." Cato sneers.

Katniss runs out to the two boys standing between Cato and Gale's fallen figure telling him to stop. She turns to Gale and helps him up. He looks at her like a lost puppy as she helps him. "Do you know? Did you know?" He whispers. She shakes her head 'no' holding in her tears and motions him to go home.

Cato grabs Katniss by the arm and bends to her ear. "I told you would be mine. No more playing with your little boyfriend." He snickers at her. Bile rises in her throat and before she knows it she is bent over in an alley tossing the few berries she had for breakfast. When she finishes she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and looks at Cato in the eye.

"I've never had a boyfriend; I've never even kissed a boy. You just beat up my best friend for no reason. How would you like it if I beat up your best friend?" She sneers, hate and loathing dripping from every pore. Even Cato starts to feel bad for beating up Gale and taking her away.

They head back in the house where her mother and sister have packed a small bag for her. Cato promises to send money each month, enough to support them nicely, and to let Katniss call Haymitch's once a week to talk to them. The peacekeepers, Cato, Malice and Katniss all head back to the train after she had hugged her sister goodbye. Darius and Cray pull the girl in for a hug before she boards and promise to watch after her family. Cray may be a dirty old man, but he doesn't go out of his way or harass unwilling participants, he has enough willing who call at his door at night, so Katniss isn't afraid that he will ever take advantage of her precious sister.

Once on the train Malice tries to introduce himself, but Katniss just glares at a visibly bereft Cato. "Where will I be staying? I would like to rest. I have been up since four hunting so my family would have something to eat today." She has no emotion in her voice and her eyes stay fixated on him. He feels bad for making her leave her family. He saw the pain in her loved ones' eyes and the anger she has towards him hurts like he didn't think it would.

"This way to our room." Cato responds holding out his hand to her. She looks at it with disgust and he drops it by his side as he leads her to his sleeping quarters on the train. "This is our room. Some clothes have been placed in the closet and dresser for you and the bathroom is through here." He looks at her and she just nods her head. "Well I'll let you rest for a while." He turns to leave, but she calls out to him first.

"Cato? Thank you for sending money to my family so they can live without me. They wouldn't make it without me. And thank you for allowing me to call home once a week. I know those probably weren't in whatever original agreement you had made."

He looks at her hopefully. "Anything for you." He whispers as he turns to leave.

Once the door is shut Katniss removes her hunting clothes and goes into the bathroom to shower. She looks at all of the buttons before figuring out water pressure and temperature. She showers and gets truly clean for the first time in her life. The years of coal dust washing off her taught body. She lets out a pint up sob type sigh for her family, but she knows she must do this and she knows she must at least try to like Cato, for her family. That is her mantra; for her family.

After her shower she puts on a large shirt she finds in a draw assuming it's probably one of Cato's but not really caring. It is big and comfy. She lies in the bed and dreams of District Twelve and a life without Cato Anvil.

***Please Review. Thanks for reading.***


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! I can't believe the positive response I am getting! Thank you so, so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Three**

Written by: kmac13

9/23/2012

Cato and Malice sit on the train in silence as it heads to District Eleven while Katniss rests in their room. Cato sits and thinks about what an ass he is being, but is too selfish to give her up now that he has her. He knows he doesn't really have her in the way he wants her, but she will warm up to him, won't she? He notices the stony stare in Malice's blue eyes as he looks at his friend. This is one of the only times he can remember Malice being angry at him. He just isn't sure why his best friend is mad. Shouldn't he be happy for Cato?

"Why are you mad at me too?" Cato grunts out tired of the glare he is getting. He is already getting the cold shoulder from Katniss.

"You really don't know do you?" Malice answers bemused.

"Obviously if I knew I wouldn't be asking." Cato scoffs back.

Malice sighs and looks at his friend, "Cato, you are my best friend, but sometimes you are the most thoughtless and selfish prick on the face of the planet." Cato stares at him in shock.

Before Malice can continue, Brutus, Cato's mentor, comes stomping in to the room with Enobria following behind. "What the hell is wrong with you boy? I just got off the phone with Haymitch. Why would you think it is a good idea to force that girl to marry you? Did she give you any inkling of returned feelings?"

Cato hangs his head. He really hoped, and it may have been delusional to, that everyone would be happy he married the most beautiful girl in all of Panem. "I just wanted her." Cato grumbles out before getting up and heading to his room.

When he walks into his room he is momentarily winded by the sight of his beautiful wife. She is clean, lying in the bed in one of his shirts and her dark hair is out of its braid and fanning across the pillow. Her thin, tanned and toned legs are coming out from underneath the shirt and Cato is struggling to breathe. She is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Quietly, so not to disturb his sleeping beauty, he pulls a chair from the corner and sits and watches his new bride sleeps. He can't wait to consummate their marriage when he is looking at her like this, but he remembers her telling him she has never had a boyfriend or even kissed a boy before. Shocking given her obvious beauty and the boys who drool over her.

He knows he will have to take it slow with her, she is like a wild horse, and patience and gentleness are the best practice when trying to tame them. So, patient and gentle is what he will be despite that it goes against everything he has ever known. He decides to sit and watch her until she wakes up so he can actually talk to the wild creature he has taken on as his wife.

Several hours pass and Cato must have fallen asleep. When Katniss wakes she is startled that Cato is sleeping in a chair like he had been watching her. She stares at him for a minute, he looks so young and peaceful in his sleep and she decides he can't be so evil if he looks so boyish in his sleep. Silently, on hunter's feet, gets out of bed and puts on some more acceptable clothes and head out of the room. Her feet lead her to the lounge room where she finds the two District Two mentors and Malice. They all look up at her as she enters the room and she blushes at the attention. "Sorry." She mumbles looking down, embarrassed at her situation. They must know what happened.

"It's alright, you aren't hurting anyone Katniss." Brutus says gently. So gently in fact, that both Malice and Enobria look at him like he has grown two heads. "Come sit with us. I'm Brutus. This is Enobria and that is Malice. Malice is Cato's best friend and the male tribute for District Two this coming year." Brutus says getting introductions out of the way. He, like Cato, sees this young girl is like a wild animal. If you are too harsh or move too quickly she will spook and go into hiding. That is the last thing the three of them want.

After Cato left, he let the other two know what Haymitch had told him about the girl and all three decided it would be best to be welcoming to her. They actually respect the young girl who took on being the adult and bread winner for her family. They also are impressed by the archery skills the District Twelve victor spoke of, right through the eye every time. She didn't choose this, didn't throw herself at Cato. In truth she did the opposite.

Katniss sits on the far chair from the others with her hands folded in her lap. She looks to be debating something in her head. She opens and closes her mouth several times before finally lifting her gaze to the three and asking, "Why? What did I do to deserve this? What am I really here for?" Her voice wavers as she asks the unanswered questions that keep floating in her head.

Cato had awoken after she left the room and went in search of her. He saw her sitting on the chair looking at the other three people in the room. He braces himself as he hears her question to them and all of their eyes fall towards him. She turns around, gray eyes wide with fear as she follows their gazes to lock on Cato's. "I'm sorry." He says looking right in her eyes and she sees the sincerity in them. "Can we please go back to our room and I will discuss this with you there." He pleads not wanting to be that open and honest with the others in the room. She nods her head slowly, cautiously as she stands to follow him.

"He seems different." Comments Enobria.

"Yeah, almost gentle…caring." Agrees Malice. "He has been a bigger ass since his return than he was before he left and there he almost seemed human." The two mentors nod in agreement. They knew the nightmares and sleepless nights along with Cato's natural anger and arrogance had only made the victor that much more unbearable since his return. Somehow, though, this young girl's presence seems to calm Cato's demons.

Katniss sits on the bed while Cato takes the chair he had occupied earlier. "You did nothing wrong." He starts, looking at her hesitantly. "I just wanted you….and well, I'm used to getting what I want." He sighs, thinking of how he can continue. "Honestly, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever in my life seen and the thought of someone else having you made me see red. As far as what you are going to do here….well, how about this… Can we start over and try to be friends?" He asks looking so sorry for causing her pain, not entirely understanding why either, and wanting more than anything the get to know this girl in front of him, become a man she deserves. He has a magnetic pull towards her, he just wants to be encompassed by her.

She looks at him like she does everyone, sizing him up, determining if he is worthy of her trust. She looks into his eyes; they hold something new, less of the arrogant possessiveness she saw when they first met and more of something she has seen for a long time in Gale's eyes. Something deep inside her feels a pull to him too; to fix him, make him better. "Since I'm stuck with you either way, we might as well try to be friends, make the most out of this…this…I don't know what this is." She says with only a little disgust and skepticism in her voice. He can see the apprehension in her eyes and doesn't blame her at all for it. "But know this you ever do anything to make my family suffer because I don't jump when you say to…I will kill you." Her voice low in a growl and her gray eyes burn with a blazing fire and he can see she means it. Anyone else threatens him like that and he would scoff, but he can tell she is serious and may actually be a match for him, so he nods that he understands as he gulps down air trying to figure out how it is such a turn on for her to be so defiant.

"Okay. The only other thing I ask is that you act like a wife while we are in public. You know…hold hands, kiss, look at me like you can tolerate me." He smiles at her trying not to laugh and knowing she will not be thrilled about this.

She rolls her eyes but sighs knowing that this is required and better than having to be his wife in private. "Fine, but only modest kisses." She replies with a smirk on her face knowing that she can at least demand that.

"Alright. As you said you never kissed anyone nor had a boyfriend before I can accommodate that. I don't want to push you, I really don't, but it will be expected." He says with a shrug. She nods her understanding. "So as friends I will tell you about my life and you will tell me about yours. We have plenty of time until dinner and I really would like to get to know you better and even though you think, and I probably am, a heartless monster, maybe if you knew me better you wouldn't hate me so much." Again shrugging as he looks at her for approval.

She agrees and they begin to tell each other about their lives. She tells him about her father and the accident in the mines and about Gale and hunting. She even tells him the story of Peeta and the bread that saved her family's lives. She doesn't speak of Prim or her mother. Prim is too precious for him and her mother is nothing to her. He tells her the little he remembers about his family before they sent him to train for the games at five. He tells her about training and District Two and he even shares with her the guilt from his games and the nightmares he has. It feels good for him to finally get this off his chest and she can see that the person he was in the games and before, even when they first met, isn't the real him only a mask for the public that somehow became his safety net.

By the time dinner is called they both see each other in a much better light. Both of them are fighters and survivors. They respect each other now and Katniss's hate for the monster from Two starts to thaw as she realizes he didn't really have a choice in volunteering for the games and winning. It's like he was brainwashed and had unconditional love withheld to make him the killing machine he is.

Dinner that evening is awkward to say the least. The two mentors and his best friend are giving him the cold shoulder, but are watching him and Katniss with morbid curiosity. They notice that the ice the girl had towards the newest victor has started to thaw, it's there but in slush form, and they see how gentle and adoring he is towards his new bride. It's such a new side to Cato and they know for a fact he has never treated any of the other girls he has entertained before like that. They were always objects to be used and then haphazardly discarded.

They sit together that evening as Katniss asks questions about the tour, District Two and answers their questions about District Twelve. That night for the first time since they boarded the train Cato did not wake from a nightmare. He slept on the floor giving Katniss the bed, despite her objection. And for the first time he woke without bags under his eyes and he sporting a shy smile on his face at the fact that the girl he wanted doesn't hate him, she isn't to like yet, but he will get her there eventually.

***Please Review. Thanks for Reading!***


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows!

Changing the rating to M as I am nervous to rate to low and it be taken down. Won't be smutty though.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Four**

Written by: kmac13

9/23/2012

District Eleven through Five were frosty. Between the animosity Cato felt from the districts themselves and Katniss, Malice and his mentors not being overly friendly to him he was pretty much made to feel persona non-grata most of the time. He is working on it and each day that Katniss thaws so do Malice and the mentors. He learned that Haymitch had filled Brutus in on Katniss and Brutus felt necessary to fill in everyone else and they all rightfully backed Katniss.

Cato and Katniss would fight for dominance. She would win, but they both found the fight exhilarating. He loves that she isn't afraid to stand up to him and she that the fights remind her of Gale and their friendship, but with a spark. She is picking up on the fact that Gale had the same look in his eye as Cato and maybe, just maybe Gale liked her too.

During each district Katniss held Cato's hand and let him give her chaste pecks, which both revolted her and gave her an unusual feeling in the depths of her stomach. She is so confused on her feelings for the vicious victor, who she has figured out isn't so vicious, at least not to her. Everyone else is a different story for the most part, but to her and when she is around he calms down and acts like he has a heart. Her mind is telling her to hate him. He took her away from her Prim and Gale and District Twelve. Her heart though is a different story it fights her mind that he is good he just needs someone to love him unconditionally. Her heart tells her he sends more money each month than was originally agreed upon before she was drug away from her district and he is always so worried about her happiness and if she is okay and comfortable.

She sees the way the districts respond to him, with minimal praise and looks of disdain, and she feels sorry for him. Maybe he didn't have to be so brutal in his killings, but he had to kill to survive just like all the other kids who are thrust into the games. She has seen the emotional turmoil that is ever present in his eyes and his restless sleep, even if he says it's gotten better since she has been around. So for his sake when they are in public she tries to act less stiff and forced and let her softened heart lead her to behave in a less forced manner.

At night on the train they talk and let each other in a little more at a time. She still hasn't mentioned her mother or Prim and he doesn't push it, feeling as it is a boundary she is just not able to cross yet. At least she is talking to him freely now, he thinks.

Katniss and Malice get along like they have known each other for forever and Brutus watches out for the girl as if she were his own family. Even Enobria tolerates her being around. It makes Cato happy that she has people around she feels comfortable with, but on his primal level he sees red every time he sees Katniss and Malice talking together. He has held his rage back as best he can to keep Katniss happy, but the rage boils more with each district.

After leaving District Five Katniss and Malice are in the lounge joking around when Cato walks in. They are sitting next to each other and Malice must have said something funny because Katniss lets out a loud laugh, her head bending back as she does and as Cato admires he elegant neck he notices a spark in Malice's eyes that does not sit well with Cato. He knows this spark, it's the same one her "friend" Gale had in his eye when he looked at Katniss.

With a guttural growl Cato demands to see Malice in another room. Malice and Katniss jolt at the sound Cato made and both can tell he is not happy. He is shaking in his rage. He has kept his mouth shut for seven districts as these two seem to hit it off together and he just can't contain the volcano of rage any longer. Malice gives Katniss a reassuring smile as he follows his friend out of the room.

"Do you like Katniss?" is the first growl out of Cato's mouth once they are in the next room. Malice gives him a shocked and confused look, then bows his head and nods yes. Taking him by surprise, Cato slams Malice into the wall and holds him up by his shoulders. "She. Is. Mine. Do you understand?" Cato screams at his best friend for the last twelve years before dropping him.

Getting to his feet as Cato is about to walk away, Malice grunts, "She doesn't want me you ass." Cato turns around giving Malice his full attention. "She is confused about her feelings for you… even though you don't deserve her to have feeling for you. She talks to me to help her sort her feeling out. I never said anything bad just answered her questions about you honestly, ones she didn't feel comfortable about asking you, since she is so _innocent_."

Cato gives him a look to tell him to elaborate and Malice complies. "She asks about you with girls and things along that nature or what kind of things you find interesting outside of killing people. Or what you were like growing up. She is just trying to get to know you better through the one person who knows you best…yes I like her. What's not to like? But you have been my best friend for twelve years you are like the only family I have except Nanna. I would never go against our friendship….I thought you would know that."

Cato hangs his head low feeling shame at accusing his friend of trying to steal his wife. He just can't control some things. "I'm sorry." Malice is shocked by Cato's sincere apology, having never heard the words out of his mouth before. "I just…see red when I feel like someone will take her away from me. You're right, I don't deserve her, but I'm trying too."

Katniss had been standing outside the door the whole time listening into their conversation. She is shocked by it, but kind of likes that Cato wants her so much. She feels bad for Malice. He is a very good looking boy, almost a mix of Gale and Cato looks wise. Cato's blue eyes and fair skin and Gale's dark hair. Since all three boys are about the same in height in stature they all tower over her, but she feels safe with all three of them. Malice has been a good friend to her on the journey and she hopes they can continue to be friends.

She clears her throat as she enters the room where the two boys are still panting at all of the physical and emotional exertion they just went through. Both boys turn their attention to her. She smiles at Malice and he takes his cue to leave shutting the door behind him on his way out.

Katniss stares at Cato intently trying to finally once and for all win the battle between her heart and mind. As Cato looks into her gray eyes, he sees the inner turmoil going on and feels an electric pull to her as he steps closer to her. When he finally makes it so he is standing in front of her, he reaches his hand up to her cheek and gentle caresses it with the back of his hand. She gasps at the jolt of electricity that runs through her body straight to the depths of her. She looks up at him all of a sudden eyes clear with want for this dark, screwed up boy in front of her. Her heart and body won the battle over her mind and stubborn pride. He bends his head towards her slowly giving her time to walk away, this isn't a fake kiss for the public, but a real one, their first one and he wants her to be one hundred percent sure that this is what she wants too. As he leans down she stretches up on her tip toes to meet him half ways. As their lips touch both feel the charge around them and let their mouths do what they have been eager to do. It's a gentle but passionate kiss. One filled with forgiveness and new beginnings for the young couple. When they break apart they look at each other in wonderment, neither expecting that sort of spark, connection. Soon they both are wearing ridiculous smiles looking into each other's eyes.

District Four is interesting to say the least. Finnick Odair is all over Katniss like white on rice. She is obviously uncomfortable with the famous victor's attention and tries to stay away from being alone with him, but he corners her to dance and she reluctantly obliges, hoping Cato would be get jealous as he is known to do and interfere, but he had to use the restroom and the second he turned away from her Finnick came swooping in.

"So you are the lovely young bride of the District Two victor. President Snow has given you some high praise, if I may speak freely." Finnick purrs in her ear as they dance. She looks at him shocked that the president would even be discussing a lowly District Twelve girl such as herself, but nods that he may continue. "The President was telling me what a shame it is that you are married to the victor as if you ever were in the games yourself and won, you would rival me in income." Seeing the confused look on the girl's face he continues. "Our President sells some of the more desirable victors in exchange for keeping our families safe; the only district exempt from this is Two. However, you were sold too even if you aren't a victor. He wouldn't have let just anyone marry your _husband_ only the best for District Two. Oops our time is up; a very angry victor is coming towards us. We're behind you Lovely."

Cato takes hold of Katniss's arm as he gently pulls her away from Finnick. Finnick smirks at the younger victor, "Be careful Cato, never leave her, someone may just swoop in a take her for their own if you leave her side. She is quite the trophy." Finnick winks at Katniss before sauntering away from the young couple.

Cato seeing that his wife is shaking slightly wraps his arms around her as he dances with her, holding her close. He could tell from the distance as he was walking up she was not at all comfortable with the District Four victor's closeness. She rests her head against Cato's chest trying to take in everything Finnick had told her. She always assumed Finnick was a playboy, but if what he told her is true then she really does feel for the victor.

That night after Katniss is sure Cato is asleep she sneaks out of their room and heads to Brutus's room. She can't shut her mind off of what Finnick told her and hopes Brutus will know what he's talking about. She timidly knocks on his door and when he answers he is surprised to see Katniss.

"Katniss? Can I help you?" He asks, looking over the girl to make sure she is not physically injured.

"I don't know, maybe. Finnick said some things to me tonight." She whispers. Brutus, at attention now, ushers her in his room.

"What did Finnick say Katniss?" He says seriously and he too speaks in a whisper.

Katniss repeats everything the District Four victor said tonight verbatim and looks at Brutus to explain, her gray eyes staring into his dark blue searching for answers to questions she doesn't even know to ask. He heaves in heavily before answering. "Katniss, most victors are connected to each other. They communicate regularly, I'm sure Haymitch has spoken to him along with President Snow. What he says is true." He looks at her to see if she accepts this before asking the question he has been dying to ask. "Do you love Cato?"

She looks at the older man intently, thinking of the best way to word the truth. "Not yet, I like him…a lot actually, but I'm not ready to love anyone other than Prim. I can see myself loving him though." She says in barely a whisper. Brutus nods his understanding and looks at the girl in wonder. If he ever had a daughter he would hope she would be as strong, selfless and caring as this young girl.

"You better get back to bed. Wouldn't want Cato worried." He gives her a tight smile and pulls her in for a quick hug surprising the both of them.

****Please review! Thanks for reading! ****


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Five**

Written by: kmac13

9/24/2012

When Katniss gets back to her room she finds Cato in the middle of a nightmare. She cautiously walks over to him and kneels down next to him on the floor, holding his shoulders as she gently tries to stir him from his sleep. "Cato, wake up. You're having a bad dream. Come on, get up."

After a few shakes he shoots straight up with a wild look in his blue eyes until they land on her. He lets out a deep breath as he looks at _his_ Katniss. He grabs hold of her tightly squeezing her in his embrace as he tries to get his breathing back to normal. She puts her arms around him and holds him close like she would Prim when she would have nightmares.

"Katniss." He breathes out as he takes her face in his hands forcing her to look into his eyes. "Don't leave me. I know I don't deserve to love you but I do." With that his mouth is attached to hers, possessing her. After the initial shock of the kiss wears off, Katniss returns the kiss with the same fervor, wanting nothing more than to communicate her feelings for him. That night they sleep on the floor wrapped together, her on top of him and him holding on to her like she is the air he breathes.

Districts Three and One pass by quickly and without too much incidents. Two victors from Three, Beetee and Wiress, are a little more interested in her than some of the other victors from past districts, but not as much as Finnick had been. The brother and sister due from One give her looks that are a mix between snide and pity. Gloss, the brother, checks Katniss out blatantly causing Cato to become aggravated, but he has been warned to stay on his best behavior and Cashmere, the sister, hits on Cato all night. Katniss feels a mixture of both jealousy and pity. She is jealous because although she isn't ready to fully let Cato in, she doesn't want him being with someone else. She feels pity for the beautiful blonde victor from One as Cato becomes more and more angry at her come-ons, finally growling at her and her brother to leave the couple alone.

On the way to the Capitol, Brutus thinks about what the other victors have told him about this situation Cato has created unknowingly. Despite quite a few of the victors having to be sold or losing their families, they all feel like Katniss's situation is worse. She has committed no crime for the President to feel the need to sell her off, well none that would be made public knowledge and they don't even think the President knows about Katniss's extracurricular activities to feed her family. For a lot of the victors the guilt of being murderers makes them rationalize the punishment of being sold off to the highest bidder each night, it's not right, but after being mentally warped from the games it's the only way to keep themselves from suicide.

All of the victors seem even less than thrilled with Cato. Most victors from other districts hate District Two victors, and probably rightfully so. Brutus is one of the few exceptions to the rule as he has never taken the President up on his "favor" for the victor. He refuses as it isn't right that he gets rewarded while everyone else gets punished; thank Haymitch and a drunken tirade for that. Brutus knows he has to find a way for the other victors to see Katniss doesn't hate Cato, maybe then might stop hating the boy so much.

In the Capitol Katniss is taken to the remake center to make her shine. She is given the usual District Twelve assistants and a new stylist, Cinna. This coming year's games will be his first, but seeing as how the President felt it necessary for Katniss to shine in the Capitol as she is the wife of the newest victor, Cinna was summoned early. Katniss and Cinna hit it off right away and she feels immediately relaxed with the stylist.

They talk about her home life and how she really feels for Cato and he is surprised that she doesn't hate the boy, is still angry, but trying to make the best out of her situation for her family. She never wants them to suffer.

When Katniss comes out of the dressing room to the waiting area where Cato, Malice, Brutus and Enobria are waiting to go to the Victor's Ball everyone's breath is caught. She comes out in a strapless, midnight navy blue gown. The bodice is tight all the way to just below her backend and then it becomes a billowy. The dress is encrusted with diamonds throughout and diamonds are interwoven into the curls in her hair.

Cato walks toward his wife and just stares at her she is more radiant than any star in the sky. "Kat, WOW. You look….WOW."

"Thank you." Katniss responds shyly as she blushes and looks away. "Cinna is a genius, I could never look like this without him." She murmurs.

Cato gently tilts her chin up so she is looking at him and gives her a soft kiss on the lips, "You always look beautiful. He had an easy job with a canvas that starts out as gorgeous as you." He whispers looking into her eyes, trying to make her believe him. She gives him a small smile and her plump, pink lips look so inviting he steals another quick kiss. He pulls a small box out of his pocket. "This is for you. It's traditional for a husband and wife to wear rings on their left ring fingers, but I wanted to make sure I got you one that did you justice." He opens the box and inside is a platinum princess cut five carat diamond ring with deep blue sapphires edging it.

"Oh, Cato. I couldn't possibly. It's too beautiful." Katniss squeaks out almost scared of how much it must be worth.

"Nonsense. Here." And Cato slips the ring on her finger gently, relishing in the feel of her hand in his and him "marking" that she is his.

"But you don't have a ring." She counters still scared of the ring that is now sitting on her finger.

Cato smirks and pulls out another box. Inside is a platinum band that is in scripted with one word _Katniss_ . She looks up at him shocked at the meaning behind it. "I wanted everyone to know who my heart belongs to." He gives her a crooked smile and shrugs his shoulders like he does when he isn't sure how she will respond. She smiles at the beautiful gesture and he hands her the ring for him to put on his finger. She does and looks up at him to see the brightest smile on his face she has ever seen and for once while he is awake he doesn't look like the brutal boy in the games but a young man in love and happy.

The young couple enjoy the evening until the president cuts in for a dance with the victor's new bride. Immediately Katniss's heckles go up and she has an overwhelming urge to let the bile rise. The snake of a man, who has made her live in fear for her life, indirectly for the most part day in and day out, smiles at her as if he has wicked thoughts crossing through his mind. He most likely does, she shudders to think what they may be. What else can he do to her? He has already taken her freedom by marrying her off.

"Mrs. Anvil. You look even lovelier than I remember from pictures and broadcasts." She gives a strained smile in return to the complement. "It's a good thing you are married so young and to someone who can protect you as you have caused quite a stir here in the Capitol. Hopefully though you never have to go into the games, you have what three more reapings to go until you are free?" Katniss responds in a tight nod scared to open her mouth. Either the bile will spew forth or she will say something that would get her tongue cut out. "Although I am sure by now you are aware of what some of the other victor's jobs are, you will be free of this if you are sent in, but that doesn't mean I won't find other ways to capitalize off of your beauty. May the odds be ever in your favor."

As soon as the president leaves Katniss finds herself quickly heading towards the ladies room to relieve herself of the built up sickness that man caused. Cato notices Katniss's quick retreat and follows her to the bathroom commanding everyone else to leave and locking the door behind them.

"Kat. Is everything okay? Can I get you anything?" He asks his sick wife with true concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Cato go back to your party." She says in between heaves.

"You are my priority. Tell me what's wrong!" He commands not liking the inability to fix her or even her allowing him too.

She steps out of the stall and cleans her face and rinses out her mouth still not answering Cato. Finally she looks at his anguished and confused face and sighs deeply, resigned to tell him. "We will talk with Brutus on the train to Two. I don't feel safe here." She whispers in his ear. She feels like that man has her every move taped. Cato looks in her eyes to see she is pleading with him to drop it for now. He nods his head in assent and unlocks the door leading her back out to the party. Cato could tell President Snow made his wife beyond nervous, but the man has always been so accommodating towards him he doesn't know why. He will get to the bottom of it eventually, just not tonight.

The interview with Caesar Flickerman is conducted a little differently than most years. He does the normal catch up interview with Cato about what he has spent the last six months doing since becoming a victor. Then he brings Katniss out and interviews the couple. The people love her and cheer loudly as Cato pulls her onto his lap. After the party Cato is fearful to let her out of his arms. He never wants her to be that upset that it makes her sick again. Katniss does her best to answer the questions truthfully, only stretching the truth when needed and well flat out lying when necessary.

Back on the train Cato kicks Enobria and Malice out of the lounge as he stares between Katniss and Brutus. Brutus understands Katniss's need for him to be there, he knows what is going on and with Cato pacing back and forth clearly aggravated by being left out of something he can tell Katniss will need reinforcement.

"Well someone better start explaining!" Cato shouts causing Katniss to jump a little, but then regain her strength as her anger at his arrogance gets the better out of her.

"Not every victor gets a favor!" She shouts at him catching his attention. He looks at her like she has gone mad before looking at Brutus.

Brutus begins to explain what it really means to be a victor and how the other district victors feel, especially towards him. Then Katniss tells them both what the president had said to her at the party and Cato's perfect bubble comes crashing down as Brutus explains that Snow will find a way to use Katniss in the likely event she is sent into the games.

That night, Cato holds Katniss all night promising to protect her and do anything to keep her safe. Neither one sleeps, just cling to one another in hopes to make it better. She is fifteen, forced from her home and married, after years of being forced to be the caretaker for her little sister and mother, and now she is pretty sure at some point she will be forced into the Hunger Games and then after will be forced into something else.

***Please review. Thanks so much for reading***


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

A/N: This will be the last chapter until we catch back up to the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Six**

Written by: kmac13

9/26/2012

Cato is treated like a god upon entering District Two, Katniss on the other hand is treated like she is scum. The girls of the district often calling her a "skanky rat" with whispers of how he could stoop so low to marry her. Many claiming they will be with him anyway, because there is no way _she _could actually please him. Cato ignores all of the female attention holding onto Katniss in a death grip. He makes sure Malice is always on one side of Katniss and himself on the other with Brutus and Enobria either in front or behind to keep Katniss cocooned from the nastiness of the District Two females. He cringes as he thinks about the fact that he has been with some of these girls, of course none of them ever meant anything to him and as soon as his pants were zipped they were kicked out the door if not sooner. Never was there cuddling or talking, normally it was "drop them, bend over and shut your mouth slut". Katniss knowing this somewhat puts her self-consciousness at ease, even though she herself has never done anything more than kiss and cuddle with Cato. True to his word, he is taking it as slow as she feels comfortable.

When they make it to the Victor's Village and in front of Cato's home, Katniss can't believe the enormity of the house. She thinks that this house could easily house her family, Gale's family and probably a few more from the Seam with room to spare and this house is meant for them.

Cato's parents, if you want to call them that he prefers biological strangers, are waiting for them at the entrance. His mother, a tall leggy blonde in her mid-forties, and his father, a massive blonde man in his early fifties, give fake smiles as Cato, Katniss and Malice make their way to the front door. He hasn't spoken to or seen his parents since he was five, they didn't even bother to come say goodbye to him before he left for the games or congratulate him upon his return as victor.

"Mr. Anvil, Mrs. Anvil." Cato says curtly as he acknowledges them.

"Cato." They both say robotically in response. "We came to meet your young wife." His mother finally says glancing towards Katniss.

"Her name is Katniss." Cato says as he gestures towards a shocked Katniss. Katniss thought her mother's and hers relationship was strained, but this is even worse. These people make her mother and her look like bosom buddies.

Mrs. Anvil sizes Katniss up, scrutinizing everything about her "daughter-in-law". "At least I won't have to spend Holidays with her." She sneers, a clear look of disgust in her eyes. "Couldn't you have chosen one of the more appropriate girls from our district or someone from the Capitol instead of this rat?" She directs towards Cato narrowing her eyes showing that he has let her down.

"Leave. I owe you nothing. Katniss is far better than anyone I have ever met. She makes the girls here seem like dirt stuck to the bottom of my shoes. You are not welcome here again." Cato growls lowly at his parents.

Both look taken aback at first before his father smirks and leers at Katniss, "Darling, I'm sure Cato chose her because she has far more experience and she is definitely not bad to look at. If she won the games I'm sure I would spend what you spent on Finnick."

Katniss stands there shell shocked that Cato's father just said that. She had expected the snide and downright mean comments from his mother but his father's comment made her skin crawl. Cato is doing all he can not to punch his father for even insinuating that he could buy Katniss, but isn't that what Cato is doing?

Malice gently takes hold of Katniss's elbow and carefully maneuvers the shocked girl inside the house and away from Cato's parents. Once inside she looks at him for some kind of…anything. "Most parents here are detached. No point in forming bonds with someone who will either die or win or be looked down upon for not being good enough and become either a peacekeeper or miner." He explains. His situation is slightly different as his mother died during child birth and his Nanna took him in. She nodded, but still felt it is wrong.

"If Cato and I ever….will he be like that to his kids?" She barely gets out, not knowing why this is the first question to come to mind.

"He loves you. Most of our marriages here are arranged." That's the only answer he can give as he can't read into the future but doesn't think Cato would be as heartless as most parents here, especially with Katniss to guide him. She gives a weak smile and looks around the interior of the house, overcome with its grandeur.

"Do you live here with Cato?" She asks as she looks around at all the space.

"No. I stay over occasionally, but for the most part I live at the training facility with the rest of the trainees."

All of a sudden they hear a crash outside the door and Malice stands protectively in front of Katniss as the door wildly swings open. Cato steps in his hand still balled in a fist. Nobody and he means nobody talks about Katniss that way and gets away with it. He locks the door behind him and rushes over to Katniss rushing out apologies at the way the people of his district have behaved towards her. She offers him a meek smile trying to assure him she doesn't blame him, but he can see it still affected the young girl's esteem.

Malice says his goodbyes and leaves the couple to their house. On the walk to the training facility he thinks about Katniss and Cato and himself. He's not sure if the feelings he has for Katniss are okay or the fact that every time she looks at Cato and not him a small twinge of jealousy creeps in. He loves Cato like a brother, but he wants Katniss. He will have to push it away. He knows she doesn't want him. Heck, he is surprised she wants Cato at all. He will find the right girl for himself after the games he has about five and a half months to focus solely on training and shouldn't waist anytime on girls. His last thought as he steps into the building is if Cato will continue to train perspective tributes and if he'll bring Katniss with him.

Cato shows Katniss around their house, any and everything she could possibly even imagine is right there at her fingertips. Cato brings her to the master suite and walks her first into his closet then around into hers. It is fully stocked with every type of clothing imaginable and in her sizes too. She is in awe she never had much clothing back in District Twelve and most of hers were used.

Cato spends the next week showing Katniss around District Two and just spending time with her. Every day it seems a little of her walls breaks down and so does his. Neither one feeling completely comfortable to speak of the demons or treasures completely locked inside, but getting closer.

On the following Monday Cato is expected to work as a trainer. After he showers and dresses he gently wakes Katniss to let her know where he is going. She looks up at him with sleepy eyes and asks the last question Cato ever thought he would here come out of her mouth. "Can I come with you?"

"If you want to." He answers hesitantly. He knows Brutus, Enobria and Malice will be there so maybe it will be okay and it may be a good idea for her to get some training in just in case she is reaped. She smiles at the answer knowing she will be able to practice her archery and finding herself excited to show Cato her archery skills. She practically jumps out of bed and takes the quickest showers before dressing and braiding her hair. She is ready in ten minutes flat and Cato smiles at her surprised by how un-girly she is. He likes that she is a real person and doesn't care too much for all the frills that most girls do.

Walking into the training facility Katniss is in awe. It is huge, sterile and has every station imaginable. She immediately sees the room for archery and her eyes light up and she bounces excitedly making Cato chuckle at her childlike glee. Nodding his head towards Malice and Brutus to join them he leads Katniss to the Archery room.

They are the only ones in the room and she picks out a bow and a sheath of arrows before standing in front of the targets. She takes a deep breath in and out squaring her shoulders and steading her feet to the ground. Each movement she takes a deep breath in and out to center herself. Once positioned she closes her eyes and pictures herself back in her woods, Gale to her left behind her a soft breeze blowing and the faint sound of leaves rustling. Opening her eyes she is ready letting the arrow fly hitting the target seconds before the next bull's eye is hit. One after another in rapid succession the targets are all hit dead center. Next the moving targets starts. Small birds made of wood fly through the air and each one is hit in the eye without fail. When she finishes she turns around to see all three men with their jaws on the ground staring at her in utter disbelief.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"No one has ever passed the archery section to perfect completion." Brutus says getting his wits about him. "You must come every day. You could even teach the archery course if you would like." He urges her. She shrugs her shoulders and nods yes. What else does she have going on?

"What other skills are taught?" She asks hoping that they may have one on plants so she doesn't get rusty on that skill either.

"Every station they have for tribute training in the Capitol." Brutus answers. Cato and Malice are looking at the fallen birds still in utter shock.

"Well we know if you ever piss her off too much she can at least kill you easily." Malice jokes with Cato, who keeps looking between the targets and his wife.

"Let's go see what else she can do?" Malice says excitedly.

The rest of the day is spent following her around to different stations she finds interesting. Knives she does well at, not perfect mastery, but better than most. Plants and other survival skills she aces without batting a lash. Agility and ropes courses are a breeze for her as she spent so much time in the forest climbing trees and running around. By the end of the day she not only has Brutus, Cato and Malice following her around but a few of the other victors and trainers are also following. She finishes off the day back in archery per Cato's request as he wants to show her off to the group following them and again she completes it to perfection.

For the next five months she is in District Two with Cato she spends training on new or weaker skills and training the younger kids in archery. Each night her and Cato spend talking until finally both of their walls are down. He explains his feelings about his parents and she finally opens up about Prim and her mother.

The week before she is to leave to go back to District Twelve for the reaping they spend every minute together and she finally admits to herself that she loves him despite how he went about getting her. He loves her more each day and each night had been becoming harder for him as he wanted nothing more than to show her how much he loved her. To feel her body move with his.

"Cato. I know I'm leaving soon, but I just wanted to let you know….I will miss you." She can't quite say the three words he's dying to hear. She moves closer to him on the couch until she's half way on his lap. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her the rest of the way onto his lap as he nuzzles her neck.

"Not as much as I'll miss you, but you'll get to spend at least a month with your family while I'm mentoring." He tells her as he slowly starts to kiss from her ear down her neck causing her get goose bumps and her stomach to clinch with anticipation. For a while now she has been feeling a building deep within her whenever her and Cato kiss or touch and at this moment it is about to burst.

Slowly shifting, causing Cato to moan as she moves over his lap, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him fiercely. Overcome with want he returns it and slowly thrust his hips under her. Feeling him underneath her she shifts so she is straddling him, never breaking the kiss. As he thrust up she timidly grinds down on him causing both of them to moan and break the kiss to catch their breaths.

Stopping Cato looks into her eyes and asks the question he is praying she will say yes to. "Will you let me make love to you tonight?" He doesn't want to take a cold shower again, but for her he will do anything.

She looks at him timidly, lust and a new emotion, love, clearly in her gray eyes matching his blue. "I'm scared. I heard it hurts. What if I'm not good?" She whispers looking down at her now knotted together fingers.

Titling her head up by the chin he suppresses a laugh at the absurd question. How could she not be good? He thinks to himself. "We'll take it slow, make sure your body is ready so it won't hurt as much. There is nothing for you to be scared of. I love you and trust me you will be like heaven to me." He smiles at her reassuringly. She bits her lip, still nervous, but nods her head yes.

The next morning they wake smiling, naked and wrapped around each other. Last night had been indescribable for both of them. Cato looks down at Katniss and brushes her hair off of her face before bending to kiss her nose then her lips. "I love you so much Kat. Never doubt that." He whispers to her and to his surprise and hers she responds.

"I love you too Cato. Can we just stay in bed all day today?" she whispers back timidly, blushing that she enjoyed herself that much that she wants more today too.

Cato chuckles, but kisses her passionately as they get lost in each other again. This is how they spend the rest of their time until he has to take her to the train station.

Malice and Brutus go with Cato and Katniss to drop her off. Both Cato and Katniss are visibly sad at having to separate, but try to put on a brave face. Brutus hugs the girl and tells her to call if she needs anything while she is in Twelve. She wishes Malice luck and thanks him for being there for her. Cato takes her in his arms and kisses her like it will be their last. "Bye Kat. I love you. Call me if you need anything…and when you get there…and each day just so I know you're okay." He almost pleads with her.

She smiles up at him and gives him one more quick kiss. "Love you too. I'll call. Bye guys." She smiles at them through her watery eyes and waves as she boards the train.

On the trip home Katniss knows Gale will not be happy that she loves Cato Prim and himself have made that clear. He will just have to get over it. Prim will at least be happy for her, she was the one who told Katniss she was in love with Cato. Who knows what her mother will think and surprisingly she is looking forward to seeing Haymitch. After spending so much time talking to him on the phone she has gotten to where she actually likes the gruff drunk and he makes her laugh.

Cato on the other hand falls into a depression of sorts the moment the train pulls away and runs back to his house where he lays in their bed smelling her pillow to get her scent back, to have anything of her back.

She spends the week before the reaping with Prim mostly and some with Gale when he is not in the mines. It's awkward with him, but both are determined not to lose their best friend. She even spends some time with Haymitch. She comes over and brings him food and even hires Hazelle to clean his house for him, him paying for it of course. He grumbles about it, but goes along anyway secretly appreciating the attention and cleanliness of his house for the first time since moving in.

Malice gets in more training and visits Cato at night trying to cheer up his friend. Cato though is not in the mood and often times just sits holding onto anything that reminds him of her.

***Please review. Thanks so much for reading!***


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I fell down the stairs on Thursday and have been a little out of it to write and edit what was already written.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Seven**

Written by: kmac13

9/27/2012

President Snow could not help thinking how the odds were working perfectly in his favor. He hadn't necessarily planned on having the girl be reaped this year, giving them another year or so to get comfortable….forgetful. But this new accidental development is working out just nicely. He had hoped to have a little more time to figure out how he could capitalize off of the girl, since selling her to any others is out of the questions, but maybe she will give clue to her hidden abilities that may be profitable for him during the games. Maybe modeling for private parties as a novelty or perhaps keeping her knocked up so her children can be used later down the line for profit when they win their games. Yes, he will think of some way to make the people of the Capitol happy and himself richer.

As the tributes are taken to the remake center the mentors head to the lounge in the tribute training facility and housing. Haymitch is just sitting back with a drink in his hand as the District Two mentors all file into the room. Upon seeing him Cato makes a direct beeline for him and knocks the drink from his hand. "What the hell did you do that for Hulk?" Haymitch asks shocked, one drink won't hurt.

"No more drinking until she is with me." Cato demands.

"Maybe she volunteered to die to get out of having to be with you and your cheery disposition." Haymitch sneered back. There is nothing he can do for the girl tonight. One or two drinks to ease himself won't hurt.

Visibly upset with this thought Cato looks worried then angered. She said she loved him. She wouldn't lie to him! Brutus noticing the situation cuts in. "Look Haymitch, you and I both know you will do her more good sober than drunk. And there is no need to upset Cato…unless you really want to see him in Hulk mode." Brutus chuckles lightly knowing Cato can resemble the old comic book character from before the dark days.

"Alright. Sorry kid. She actually cried if it makes you feel better." Haymitch tells Cato.

"No it doesn't make me feel better knowing my wife cried!" Cato shouts, drawing attention from other mentors.

"What is the big baby throwing a tantrum about now…his new toy being taken away from him?" Johanna sneers as she makes her way over to him.

"No, no Jo. He's just afraid of a little competition from that boy from her district and myself…and maybe even his own friend." Finnick joins in on the rousing of Cato. Brutus and Haymitch hold back their chuckles but just barely as the other victors make fun of Cato. They have tried and tried to convince them that Katniss does love Cato and he has become a changed man since being with her, but they are still not pleased that he was able to just buy an unwilling bride.

Cato, beside himself, shouts over the chatter, "Look I know I screwed up, but she doesn't deserve this she deserves everything life has to offer…not this!" They all look at him and for once don't see the brutal killing machine from his games, but a young man in love. "If I could, I would go back in time, but she's forgiven me…and that's all that matters." Cato walks away, heading to his room on floor two so he can wait in silence until he can see her again.

The other victors look amongst themselves and then discuss in code how they will bring her back. She is needed for them. They see her doing great things and every district except one is going to back this young girl, even some of their tributes who understand what happened to her are going to back her.

The mentors all congregate in their viewing area before the tribute parade, anxious to see what the new stylist for Twelve is able to do for her. Cato sits in between Brutus and Enobria in the front row. He is so nervous, he knows the importance of her standing out and making a good impression. As they wait for the parade to start Cato's leg jumps up and down as he growls in impatience. Brutus and Enobria send nervous glances behind Cato as they can see the pint up emotions inside the boy.

Katniss, Peeta and their stylists, Cinna and Portia, are waiting to load the chariots. Cinna has gone over that the flames will not hurt them but the two teens look skeptical. Katniss sees Malice standing with the scary girl from his districts he offers her a smile and she just nods and gives him a weak smile, knowing he is probably not happy with her.

Malice scans around the room noticing Katniss. She is in a tight black leather outfit that hugs every curve of her petite body making her ass look especially good. Looking up, he notices he is not the only male tribute paying homage to her derrière. If only Cato were here to see it, half the competition would be wiped out before the games even started.

The tributes load their chariots and as District One starts pulling out Cinna lights them on fire. Ready to feel the burn, Katniss tenses, but after a few minutes of nothing she relaxes. Cinna tells them to smile and play it up real nice for the crowd. Peeta has different plans though.

As their chariot takes off and they are traveling past the crowds he grabs her hand. She pulls her hand away from him, but he grabs it again saying, "Trust me, they'll love it." as he lifts their hands in the air between them.

Cato holds is breath as he sees her glowing, fiery form. She looks even more radiant and now everyone can see what he saw in her the first moment he laid eyes on her. Moving his eyes slightly he sees the boy holding her hand and rage fills him that that boy had the audacity to touch his wife and look at her like that. She is waving and smiling at the crowd her body turned away from Peeta, but Peeta is looking at her and their joined hands with pure joy.

Haymitch smacks his hand on his forehead, trying to figure out how stupid Bread Boy could get. Hadn't he warned him on the train of Cato's temper and jealousy? "Well he won't be making it into the games." Haymitch mumbles. Johanna and Finnick snicker in response. Both of them seeing the anger rolling in waves off of Cato as he goes between staring adoringly at his wife and wanting to kill her district partner.

"Told you Cato had some competition." Finnick says loud enough for Cato to hear. Cato growls in response, but doesn't take his eyes off the District Twelve Chariot. "Of course if body language tells us anything, she doesn't want him." Finnick says after Haymitch hits him and gives a stern look telling him to play nice. Cato huffs in response to this, but eyes stay focused of the chariot.

President Snow gives his usual speech and as soon as Peeta lets their arms drop Katniss snatches her hand away. He may have saved her and Prim's lives, but she has no desire for his touch.

Once the chariots are back in the training facility, Katniss quickly glares at Peeta. "Don't ever touch me again." She growls under her breath as she pushes past him to Haymitch who is waiting for them along with Effie and the stylist. Peeta follows with his head down. Haymitch gives Katniss a pat on the back and tells her she did a good job.

"So hand holding….Whose bright I idea was that?" Haymitch knows the answer, but wants to hear the boy say it. Katniss glares at Peeta.

"Mine. I thought the sponsors would love it." Peeta says, eyes still on the ground trying to keep the tears in at being rejected by Katniss.

"They may have if she wasn't already married to someone else." Haymitch says sarcastically.

Cato stands with Malice trying to calm his nerves before he tears a new whole into Peeta. He stares at his wife's ass, taking in the glory of what is his for a minute. Walking over the where District Twelve is standing he hopes to be able to surprise her, but as usual she can sense his proximity and turns towards him with a glowing shy smile on her face. She closes the distance as she runs into his arms. He lifts her up and kisses her like he hasn't seen her in years instead of days.

"I missed you." She murmurs into his lips once they break their kiss.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you." He says smirking at her. She slides down his body and feels that a certain member of his anatomy is in fact very happy to see her. She smirks up at him as she wiggles into him causing him to let out a moan and his blue eyes darken with lust. "Luckily for you, since District Twelve only has one mentor, we get to be on the same floor." She smiles at him excited to be able to at least spend some time with him.

"Alright, love birds, let's go upstairs and have some dinner." Haymitch interrupts their reunion.

Katniss turns to her mentor after glancing at Malice quickly asks, "Can Malice come eat with us?" She almost pleads, not wanting to leave Malice out. He has become a good friend to her, not to mention he is Cato's best friend and right now with all of their lives at stake they should be spending time together.

Haymitch sighs, but shakes his head chuckling at how innocent and kind she can be, even towards someone who is supposed to be her enemy in a few days' time. "Fine by me if Brutus says it's okay." Katniss smiles before running over to Brutus happily like a young child and that picture right there, is what stabs him in the heart. Despite the fact that she has had to grow up too soon, the good thing Cato has done for her is given her friends and a small glimpse into the excitement of childhood.

Bounding up to Brutus, the petite brunette throws herself into his arms as she is happy to see her surrogate father. "Can Malice come over for dinner tonight?" Katniss asks, her big gray eyes begging, and just like any good father, who is wrapped around his daughter's finger, Brutus smiles and tells her yes. She claps excitedly and thanks him before running back over to her group. The smile on her face lets them know Brutus said yes. Malice agrees to meet them in their suite once he has showered and changed.

Cato leads Katniss into their room and greedily peels her out of her form fitting outfit. "As much as I loved you in this…I think I love you out even more." He smiles at her seductively.

"Help me shower?" She asks innocently, batting her lashes and biting her lip, and he agrees and is undressed before she can even turn the shower on. She didn't realize how much she would miss this intimacy or even the friendships and relationships she formed with the people she hung around in District Two. True that this marriage started out as forced, but even in fairy tales things aren't always as they seem at first. It reminds her of an old story Gale had told her once, from a book his father had had from before the dark days called _Beauty and the Beast_.

Once the couple have showered and changed they join Haymitch, Malice, Effie, the stylists and Peeta for dinner. After dinner a thoroughly annoyed Cato literally pulls Peeta aside. "Stop looking at my wife like you want her. And touch her again and you won't make it into the games. Do I make myself clear? I have eyes and ears everywhere." Cato growls lowly at Peeta staring him down.

As Cato turns to leave Peeta mumbles, "She's only yours because you bought her." Making Cato see red. He lets out a loud growl and throws himself on top of Peeta, but before he can land the first punch down on his face he hears Katniss's pleas to stop.

"You're lucky this time. Luck wears out." Cato spits out before getting up and walking towards Katniss, as Malice and Haymitch go over to help Peeta up.

"I warned you boy on the train." Haymitch says shaking his head. "You'll end up like Gale did and that's something we want to avoid as you are going into the Hunger Games.

"Just stay away from her and him and you'll be okay." Malice tries to offer up a sympathetic smile, because he knows how the boy feels.

"It's just not right." Peeta huffs.

"Life's not fair either get over it and get on board or not and live the remainder of your life miserable." Haymitch says with a shrug. "That's what Katniss did."

Katniss takes Cato into her arms as she knows he is a jealous man and has a short temper, but also knows he wouldn't react like that if he didn't love her and wasn't so stressed with both his best friend and wife going into the games. "Come sit with me while we watch the recap. I was so nervous on the chariot I don't even remember it." She offers him a smile and as they sit he pulls her onto his lap possessively and kisses her temple as he inhales her scent.

"I love you Kat. Don't ever leave me in this world." He almost begs in a whisper in her ear. She holds back the tears and her worries as she snuggles in closer to him trying to envelope herself in his warmth.

***Please review. Thanks a billion for reading!***


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Eight**

Written by: kmac13

10/2/2012

Cato doesn't want to un-wrap his arms from around Katniss, but knows that she needs to get up and eat for her first day of training. Giving her feather light kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders. She moans as she turns over to face him with a shy smile creeping on her face, eyes still closed. He continues his gentle assault until she finally opens her eyes and looks into his. "Hi." She whispers shyly.

"Good morning Kat." He whispers back with a smile on his face as he gazes at his beautiful wife. "You need to get up and change and eat before you go to training." He tells her trailing his hand lightly up and down her side.

"I don't think you actually want me to get out of this bed." She teases him.

"You're right I don't, but you still need to." He pouts. She kisses his nose before jumping out of bed and dressing in the training outfit laid out for her. He watches her dress admiring her body as she starts to cover it up.

"Like what you see?" She asks when she turns around and sees him still in bed staring at her.

"Yep" he responds popping his "p".

At breakfast they sit down with Haymitch and Peeta to discuss strategy they all agree it may be for the best for them to hide what they are good at until their time with the gamemakers. Cato and Katniss say bye and then she gets in the elevator with Peeta and Effie as they make their way down to the training center. Effie complains the whole way down that they will be late and how badly it will look on her.

Effie was right of course. They are the last tributes in and as soon as they enter the group of tributes is given rules they must follow and then the tributes are set free to train. Peeta heads to the knot tying station while Katniss heads to first aide. Malice keeps an eye on her throughout training he had spoken to Haymitch, Brutus and Peeta last night about their strategy. He is going to team up with the other careers and bring in Peeta. Katniss down right refused to join any alliance last night at dinner. She does not want to be the last one to survive with one of them then have to choose between her own life and someone else's she just can't. The all agreed only because they know she will be able to survive well enough on her own.

At lunch she sits by herself and quietly eats while observing those around her. She wonders what Cato and Haymitch are doing. Peeta had tried to sit with her but she said she didn't think that was a good idea and from the shake of Malice's head she could tell that he didn't think it was a good idea either.

Malice sits with the other Careers. Glimmer makes fun of the other girls, putting them down constantly, while Clove makes fun of Glimmer who seems completely oblivious to it. Marvel talks to Malice about who they need to watch out for and then when Katniss walks by to return her tray and head back to the training center his eyes follow and linger just a little too long for Malice's taste. "Damn she has a nice ass. No wonder Cato bought her. A little rat like that must be very _grateful_." Marvel says.

Malice takes a deep breath trying to reign in the need to pummel Marvel. "I'm sure Cato would love to hear that. Just ask Clove what calling his wife a rat gets you."

Marvel looks at Clove expectantly as she becomes wide eyed in fear. She won't make that mistake again. That is the only emotion besides bored sarcasm Marvel has seen on the small girl from Two and he realizes quickly talking about Katniss while still in Cato's proximity may not be the best idea for his health.

"I don't know what he sees in that dirty skank anyway. I mean can you believe he actually turned me down?!" Glimmer asks in protest. During the victory tour she had been one of the many girls to throw themselves at Cato, but he only looked at Katniss never giving them a look. Glimmer had been more pushy than some and Cato had flat out told her 'no chance in hell'.

"Actually I can." Malice, Clove and Marvel say at the same time under their breaths. Glimmer looks at them as if they had just smacked her across the mouth and told her the sky was green.

"Obviously he has something wrong with him then to choose a slum rat over me." Glimmer huffs.

"No he just heard you were the district door knob, everyone's had a turn." Marvel tells her. It's true almost everyone Marvel knows has been with Glimmer, himself included. It was one of her strategies for if she went into the games. Sleep with all possible male tributes in her district so they won't want to kill her, but little did she know most of them didn't care enough not to kill her. Heck if it wouldn't have been considered a crime before the games someone may have already done it.

"I didn't hear you complain." She purrs at him, making Clove and Malice lose their appetites and Marvel to shudder in revulsion. It's not one of his finer moments and makes him grateful that he had been able to afford protection at the time, who knows what diseases lay in wait in her.

"Don't remind me. I'm still trying to rid myself of the memories." Marvel says again shuddering. The whole time he was trying to picture himself doing it with a girl named Claira. That's the girl he really and truly wanted, but she refused to be with any boy who was training to be a tribute. Maybe if he wins she will want him, Marvel ideally thinks to himself trying to clear out the memory of Glimmer.

The mentors are all out getting sponsors for their tributes. Most though are throwing out how great Katniss is and what competition she will be in all of their conversations and losing sponsors for their own tributes. The majority know their tributes won't make it far in the games anyways and normally they don't get many sponsors for their tributes.

Cato really plays up the distraught husband act, although it really isn't much of an act. This buys him a lot of sympathy from the older women of the Capitol and gets Katniss a lot of sponsors. Brutus and Enobria still try to get sponsors for Malice and Clove, but send their normal big spenders to Haymitch and Cato.

After a full day of training, Katniss wants nothing more than to soak in the large tub in her and Cato's room. She had never seen a tub so big before she went to live with Cato. All she had ever had to bathe in was a wash bin and she had to heat the water herself. Nothing like the bath she has with Cato or in the Capitol. They are huge and have running hot water, jets and all sorts of other buttons that either put bubbles or oils into the water. Inside she feels horrible for getting to have these luxuries. She hasn't actually done anything to earn them. When she thinks about the poor people of the Seam who would enjoy a bath like that after a grueling day in the mines it makes her sick that she can have it whenever she wants. Her sore muscles win out over her guilty conscience. As she makes her way to the elevator she all of a sudden burst out laughing imagining Gale taking a bubble bath. Peeta looks at her like she has finally lost her last marble and is completely mad now.

Cato is waiting for her as she steps off the elevator still giggling uncontrollably. He gives her a curious look then scowls at Peeta noticing the boy following her off the elevator. Turning his attention back to Katniss, he asks, "What's so funny Kat?"

"N-nothing." She stutters out in her laughter.

"It's obviously something. I would like to laugh too." He presses. He hopes it's nothing Peeta had said. He doesn't want anyone else to make her giggle like that for fear of her liking them better than she likes him.

"I was thinking about taking a bath and then I started to feel bad for being able to take a bath like the ones here and at your house." She starts as her giggles subside, but Cato cuts in before she can continue.

"OUR house" He reiterates to her. He hates when she calls it _his_ house. It wasn't a house or home to him until she was there.

She looks at him knowingly, but nods her head as she continues. "Then I was thinking about how the coal miners would be more deserving of a bath like that." She looks at him judging whether or not she should continue knowing his jealously, but decides to anyway. "Then I thought about Gale taking a bubble bath and it was so ridiculous I started laughing." She looks back up at him and bites her lip waiting for the anger and jealousy, but none comes. She sees the emotions pass quickly through his blue eyes until they also land on humor.

"Well as much as I love my wife thinking about other men in the tube." He starts sarcastically looking at her pointedly, but with humor flitting across his face. "I do find the image comical. How about we go soak in the tube and find a less comical, more pleasurable activity to do in there?" He smirks at her and takes her hand leading her to the bathroom where he gets to bath ready with hot water and oils that will relax her sore muscles.

At dinner that night Haymitch and Cato ask questions about training to Katniss, Peeta and Malice. They ask about the other tributes and their skills and what they did at training. Malice talks about the Career group, but leaves out what was said at lunch. No reason to hurt Katniss's feelings or anger Cato. Katniss tells them about the tributes she watched and how she is pretty amazed at the skills of the little girl from Eleven and how she thinks the girl from five looks like a fox and is sneaky seeming. Peeta doesn't say too much but adds in what he can remember from the day.

After Katniss and Cato retire to their room. Brutus joins Haymitch, Malice and Peeta to discuss what wasn't said in front of Katniss and Cato and what the next step is. Cato and Katniss fall asleep in each other's arms, clinging to each other in hopes that they never have to let go.

***Please review. Thanks so much for reading!***

A/N: I will try to post two more chapters this week, but am unsure if I'll be able to get any more out as my writing times may be limited do to my husband actually having time off for a four day weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Nine**

Written by: kmac13

10/2/2012

The two remaining days of training go by quickly. Today is the day of the private sessions with the gamemakers and Katniss is nervous. She doesn't want to mess up. Luckily the bows in the facility are the same she has been working with in Two so she is used to how they shoot.

The waiting process feels like it takes forever. Finally her name is called even though she is the last one in the waiting area. When she gets into the room the gamemakers don't even glance at her. Most are tired of watching tributes try to impress them and they think she will not have any skills. Her only notoriety is who she is married to.

Katniss walks to the bows and picks one up and a sheath of arrows. She stands in front of the targets and starts shooting her arrows. She completes the target practice to perfection just like in Two, but when she turns around to see the gamemakers reaction she is beyond angered that they are all paying attention to a roast pig. In her anger she shoots an arrow at an overhead light shattering it causing a fireworks like display having caught some of their attentions she then shoots the apple out of the pig's mouth. When they all finally turn to look at her she bows dramatically then says, "Thank you for your consideration." before she puts the bow and sheath down and walks out of the doors.

As soon as she is behind the closed doors it all comes crashing down on her and she knows she made a huge mistake letting her anger get the best of her. Can they do anything to her sister and mother? Maybe Gale and his family? She doesn't worry too much about Cato as he is a victor, but still why did she let her temper flare like that? Can they arrest her? She starts running and doesn't stop until she is buried under her cover in her bed crying. She screwed everything up. They will never let her out of the arena alive now. Cato is going to be so mad at her.

As soon as Cato hears from Haymitch about Katniss's private session he is in their room trying to console her. Haymitch barges in and wants to hear the story from her. Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker, had told him what happened, but he wants to hear it from her. Once Cato gets her to stop crying she tells them what she did and both Cato and Haymitch crack up about the gamemaker falling into the punch bowl and the chaos that ensued after. Haymitch reassures her that they can't do anything to her loved ones as they would first have to tell what happened and they can't.

Once she is showered and calmed, she finds the humor in what she did and when it comes time to watch the scores she curls up on Cato's lap, knowing for sure she will receive a zero for her training score. Marvel from One got a nine and Glimmer an eight. Malice and Clove both received tens. All expected from Careers. The rest of the districts Three through Ten received scores ranging from three to seven. The little girl from Eleven, Rue, got a seven surprising everyone in the room but Katniss. Thresh the boy from Eleven got a nine. Finally it was time for District Twelve. Katniss holds her breath as Peeta's face appears on the screen an eight flashing underneath it. Everyone congratulates him on his score. Then Katniss's picture appears. The score floating under her takes her breath away. It is an Eleven. Even Caesar Flickerman has to do a double take while reading the score aloud.

The room goes crazy as the adults are popping champagne and congratulating her. Cato squeezes her so hard whispering how proud he is of her. She sits there frozen in her shock. She was sure she would get a zero or one, but an Eleven is just unreal. No one has ever gotten above a ten before.

That night Katniss is on pins and needles as she tries to calm down to sleep. Reality is hitting her hard. She has been trying to hide behind a false reality that this is just some strange party and that twenty-four kids aren't going to be forced to kill each other until only one is standing. There are three people she knows she won't be able to face or kill going into the arena and if by some sheer miracle she makes it out without killing anyone, how will she be able to face the people of District Twelve or Two? Why should she live and not Malice or Peeta? How will Cato handle not having his best friend, more like brother?

"Stop." Cato commands gently knowing exactly what she is thinking. He knows she isn't as worried about her own life as she is about others and letting anyone else down. Katniss looks at him her big gray eyes brimming with tears as she knows this isn't something she can do, but has to. "Promise me…promise me now that you will come out. I won't lie it's difficult to survive, there is a lot of guilt and nightmares, but I can't live without you. Malice is one of the closest people I have to family besides you, but I can live without him. Prim can't live without you. If you won't win for me don't break your promise to win for Prim." Cato is staring at her intently forcing her to agree to win.

"I- I promise to try to win. But if for some reason I don't make it out…promise to take care of Prim. Don't let her starve." Katniss says in a chocked whisper.

"Of course I will, but you will come home and maybe she can come live with us in Two too." Cato reassures her, trying to bribe her into trying even harder to win. She smiles at him brightly at the idea of her sister living with them. Although her mother had used the money Cato sent responsibly she still wouldn't be considered an active parent. Prim isn't starving and she enjoys helping the sick people with her mother, but she isn't getting the emotional support she needs. Katniss knows the feeling all too well and wants her sister to feel loved above all other things.

Katniss curls into Cato raising her head to kiss his lips gently, but Cato has other plans and is soon devouring his wife. He loves everything about her, but he will miss these intimate moments more than anything while she is in the arena. He finally realized that sex could be more than just getting off, that it actually feels better and means more when you actually love the person. He could never imagine doing this with anyone else for the rest of his life; it wouldn't be as good, as blissful, and as perfect. Of course it doesn't hurt that Katniss is gorgeous and a natural when it comes to these times either. He spends time worshiping every inch of her body with his mouth and hands, loving her.

The next day is training for the interviews that will follow the following afternoon. Effie will spend time with Katniss and Peeta teaching them how to stand, walk, sit, talk and all other ways of behaving in a 'civilized manner'. Haymitch will spend the rest of the time going over interview strategy. Katniss is with Effie first and at lunch the will switch. Luckily, for both Effie and Katniss, Katniss has already been slightly introduced to this so she doesn't have to start from square one. Katniss scowls though throughout the whole ordeal. The more Effie says to 'smile, smile, smile' the more Katniss scowls.

After lunch Katniss has strategy with Haymitch, both soon realizing she really isn't a people person. They get along great, but that's not saying much as neither can really stand people, especially the people of the Capitol. By the end Haymitch is frustrated at not having an actual strategy other than 'don't let them know how much you despise them Sweetheart'. Katniss is even more nervous and scared as she isn't sure how not to despise them.

Cato is highly unhappy to hear that Katniss doesn't have a strategy and tries his hand at it with her, but he ends up frustrated and comes to the same conclusion Haymitch had.

"Let's just hope Cinna can make you an outfit spectacular enough to distract the audience from how little you think of them, Sweetheart." Haymitch says after dinner. Katniss glares at him then smirks. The people of the Capitol are like fish, all you need is shiny bait and they latch on happily.

"Well then to help Cinna I better get my beauty rest so we can maybe fool these people into liking me." Katniss says as she gets up to go to her room. She looks at Cato when he doesn't follow questioningly.

"I'll be in in a few." He tells her. She shrugs her shoulders and smiles at him before heading to their room. Once she is out of earshot, Cato looks between a fidgeting Peeta and an amused Haymitch. "Well what did you need to talk to me about?" He growls as he is missing precious time with his wife.

"Bread Boy here has a strategy he would like to use to help Katniss. I can see how it may work, forbidden love triangle shit, but I am not sure letting it hit you unannounced would be good for his health." Haymitch snickers as he imagines Peeta going through with his plan and Cato, if Katniss didn't make to him first, pummeling him to death. Katniss may cut off his balls as it is. Cato raises a skeptical brow urging one of them to continue.

Peeta takes in a deep breath before starting. "Well, since this is all a show for these people they may like a little added drama, more than the previous victor's wife going into the game. So I was thinking that maybe I declare that I love Katniss during my interview." Peeta nervously glances at Haymitch before looking up at Cato.

Cato takes in what he is saying, but doesn't see the merit. Katniss has plenty of sponsors and this won't do much, but it couldn't hurt. No, he won't let this _boy_ tell everyone he is also in love with Katniss. She is his wife and they will see through it as soon as they enter the arena.

"It would be a good idea in theory, but once they see that Katniss has no interest in you it may be detrimental to her. As there will be people rooting for you to win her over. If you go through with this it won't have the effect you desire." Cato says calmly and with finality. Haymitch nods his head in agreement and is quite surprised Cato didn't go all Hulk on the kid. Peeta just shrugs but guesses it is probably for the best, but he won't lie either if the question comes up.

***Please Review. Thanks a bunch for reading!***


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

A/N: Sorry for the longer waits. Pregnancy brain has reared its ugly head again and I think I lost like three day of my life as I can't seem to recall doing anything. Oh well. I'll try to be better, but just remember I won't write if I can't think clearly.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Ten**

Written by: kmac13

10/3/2012

As the prep team and Cinna get Katniss ready she becomes more and more nervous. How is she going to get these people to like her? She forces her mind to drift back to last night and Cato's behavior when he came to bed. He took her last night extremely possessively, more so than normal. Almost like he was afraid someone would try to take her away from him. Well, I guess truth be told someone is trying to take her away from him…for life. Maybe he is just as nervous and stressed about the games as she is?

"I can't do this Cinna. How am I going to make these people like me?" She begs him for an answer.

"I like you. You didn't actually have to do anything to make me like you. And believe it or not the prep team adores you and you didn't do anything to make them like you. I know for certain you did nothing for Cato to like you and he loves you. So just be yourself. People will like the real you." She looks at him skeptically. "I'll be sitting in the audience, look for me and pretend you're talking to me. Okay?" Cinna offers and she hesitantly nods. She doesn't know how he does it, but he always calms her down.

Katniss and Cinna leave her dressing room and are greeted by the rest of the District Twelve team and Cato. Cato and Peeta can't take their eyes off of Katniss as she walks out in a strapless red dress that is jeweled to look like she is walking in fire; her giant wedding ring only adding to the intensity of the jeweled dress. Katniss smiles shyly at Cato who returns it with a proud and awestruck smile of his own.

"Oh Darling you look absolutely magnificent! All eyes will be on you tonight." Effie trills as she claps her hands excitedly. "We must hurry now we don't want to be late!"

Cato wraps Katniss's hand around his elbow as he leads her towards the exit following Effie. "You do look beautiful Kat, but then Cinna could have put you in a paper bag and you would have still been the most beautiful girl in the world." Cato says, bending to whisper in her ear. This causes her to blush so deep she turns as red as her dress.

Haymitch and Peeta let the stylist follow after Cato and Katniss before they bring up the back. "Stop staring kid and wipe the drool off your face." Haymitch sniggers at the dumbfound look and goo-goo eyes over Katniss. "She's taken and happy, get over it." He says forcefully trying to get Peeta's mind off the girl before them and keep him from being injured if he forgets his head and says anything that might set the Hulk off during his interview.

"Easier said than done, when she looks like that." Peeta sulks as he tries to shake his head of all the inappropriate thoughts running through his hormonal adolescent mind.

"Get your mind back in the game. If Finnick Odair wasn't able to make her bat a lash in his direction you don't stand a chance kid. Now remember to joke and make people like you…you know…that people person shit you're good at." Haymitch orders him.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. You know it doesn't hurt to be friendly…you know, actually want people to like you…it's not the end of the world or anything." Peeta says back before he walks a little ahead to catch up with the rest of the group.

"When you're a victor it can be." Haymitch says solemnly.

Cato sits with the rest of the District Two mentors and Haymitch sits between Finnick and Chaff. All the mentors are nervous to see how this plays out. The show starts once Caesar Flickerman walks out on stage waving and the ground goes wild. This year he is in dark blue, each year he changes colors of everything from his hair to his shoes. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Now tonight are the tribute interviews so without further delay let's get this show on the road!" Caesar calls out over the cheering crowd. "First up from District One: She surely shines; let's give it up for Glimmer!"

Glimmer walks out in an almost see through baby doll dress meant to make her look sexy and innocent. Cato can't help thinking she looks like Prostitute Barbie. "Well Glimmer, tells us about yourself." Caesar commands in a welcoming way.

"Well Caesar, I am very confident in my _abilities_ both inside the arena and outside." She purrs seductively. The interview goes from there with Glimmer dropping sexual innuendos one after another making Cato's skin crawl.

Marvel's interview passes quickly joking around until the end when Caesar asks him about the other tributes. "You know Caesar, there really doesn't seem to be much competition this year. My only fear is the hottie from Twelve. If she was able to land such a brutal killer like Cato you have to wonder what kind of skills she has to please a man like him. I would like to find out as long as they don't kill me." Marvel finishes with a wink. Cato growls in his seat at the fact that this boy is referring to his wife's abilities in the bedroom. At this point Cato isn't sure if he will let this fool live until tomorrow morning.

Clove's interview passes without incident and she plays the only card she knows; sarcastic sociopath. Malice on the other hand talks about how there is no competition and that he is ready and has trained for this all his life to bring more honor to his district. It isn't until Caesar brings up Katniss does his brutal image show any cracks. "So how do you feel about having to kill your best friend's wife?" Caesar asks.

"How would it make you feel Caesar?" Malice snaps back. Luckily for him the buzzer goes off before he can get himself in too much trouble. Malice's calm, confident façade is fading quick as the anger starts to boil up in his veins.

The rest of the districts come and go without incident. Most tributes from these districts try to pull off some strategy or another, but you can see through to the fact that they are just scared kids. Caesar does his best to keep them calm and instill hope, but, just like the viewers in the districts, he knows there are only a few real contenders in this competition and these kids aren't them.

Katniss pouts a little at the fact that Thresh is able to get away with indifferent one word answers or grunts. She knows she could have done that well, but as Haymitch so rudely pointed out; she is just a small girl who can intimidate no one on stage in a fancy party dress.

Finally, it is Katniss's turn and as she is announced and she makes her way on stage the only thing she can hear is her own heart beat pounding in her ears. "This isn't your first visit to the Capitol now is it Katniss?"

"No it's not." She says quietly as she looks around for Cinna. She wouldn't be able to look at Cato for fear of disappointing him.

"Tell me what's your favorite thing about the Capitol?" Caesar pries.

"The lamb stew." She says honestly, thinking that this answer hopefully won't offend anyone while Caesar discusses his weight and his own love of the stew causing the audience to continue laughing. They then discussed her opening ceremonies outfit and she twirled showing the flames of the dress she is wearing tonight.

"Now you are married to Cato Anvil, last year's victor, tell me has he given you any tips on how to win this thing?"

"Only to never give up." Katniss answers truthfully. Cato had told her that's the only way to win, never give up.

"And the little girl you volunteered for, putting you in the hard situation of either dying or killing your husband's best friend, who is this little girl?"

"My sister. I love her more than anything." Katniss says smiling as she thinks of her little duck. Oohhs and Aawws come from the audience at her selflessness.

"Did she say anything to you before you came here?"

"She asked me to promise her I would try to win and I did." Katniss says resolutely.

"And try you will!" Caesar exclaims as the buzzer goes off.

Peeta and Caesar have an easy rapport, joking and carrying on like they have been best friends for years. Haymitch and Cato are breathing easy as he has yet to mention anything about Katniss, but then Caesar asks the question they had been dreading causing both men to grimace. "So tell me Peeta, handsome lad like you, do you have any special girl at home?"

"No not really." Peeta says back.

"Oh come on. I'm sure there is someone." Caesar eggs.

"Well there is this one girl, but I don't think she even knew I was alive until the reaping." Peeta says abashedly.

"Well here's what you do, you win these games and go home and tell her how you feel. No one can say no to a victor."

"Nah. That won't help my case any." Luckily before Caesar can continue on with his prying the buzzer goes off and the interviews are over.

Katniss is still trying to figure out who he is talking about, but figures it is probably Madge, the Mayor's daughter, as she would be the only one not impressed with a victor. She figures Peeta's weird behavior towards her has been because he is nervous and just trying to cling to someone from home.

"It's not that bad." Haymitch tries to reason with a fuming Cato, who glares at the older man. "He didn't say who and these dimwits in the Capitol won't figure it out. Hell I don't think Katniss even figured it out. She is pretty damn clueless when it comes to the opposite sex having affections towards her. You had to club her over the head and drag her off for her to understand you liked her." Cato squints his eyes intensifying his glare, but his anger is lessening.

Back on their floor Cato drags Katniss to their room and again takes her possessively on pretty much every surface he can find. He wants her to remember him and think of only him while she is the arena with at least three other boys who wouldn't mind getting in her pants; Marvel and Peeta would try, but he can at least rely on the fact that Malice won't try anything with Katniss, he may like her, but he won't cross that line.

Katniss realizes this is something Cato needs, he needs her to know she is his and vice versa that is why she returns the possessiveness. She doesn't want some Capitol woman making the moves on her husband while she is fighting for her life. She wants Cato remembering her and the way her body moves, making him unable to even think about another woman in her absence.

Tomorrow morning the tributes will be heading towards the arena, but tonight Cato and Katniss think of nothing but the here and now as they lose themselves in the moment.

***Please Review. Thanks a bunch for reading!***


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

A/N: Sorry for the longer waits. Pregnancy brain has reared its ugly head again and I think I lost like three day of my life as I can't seem to recall doing anything. Oh well. I'll try to be better, but just remember I won't write if I can't think clearly.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Eleven**

Written by: kmac13

10/17/2012

Very early in the morning, Cinna wakes the young couple. As he looks at the small girl protectively wrapped in the giant boy he almost can't believe this is the same boy he saw in last year's games. The boy looks pensive, protective and happy, nothing like the brutal killing machine he was last year. The girl looks content and happy without her usual scowl marring her beautiful face. He feels guilty having to wake them up, but knows it is necessary.

After saying their goodbyes, Cato and Katniss head off in different hovercrafts, one for the mentors and one for the tributes. The trip to the arena goes by in a quick daze and Katniss is on her plate in the arena before she really registers it. The first thing she does once she hears the countdown start is look around at her surroundings before looking over the cornucopia. She knows Haymitch had told her to just run to the woods, but she can't let go of the beautiful, shiny, silver bow and arrows. She doesn't even acknowledge the other tributes as the countdown ends and she is off her plate fast as lightening heading towards her weapon.

"Goddamnit! Is she completely mad? Going into that bloodbath head first." Haymitch curses under his breath. All of the mentors are sitting on the edge of their seats watching and hoping it isn't their tribute that gets axed. Cato is holding his breath until she is out of harm's way. He knows how agile and fast she is and knows as long as she doesn't lose concentration she will make it.

Malice is already at the cornucopia and has several weapons by the time the other tributes start getting close. He easily kills the boy from Four and the girl from Seven. He keeps one eye out for Katniss as he sees her get the bow and arrows and a medium sized green backpack. She is heading for the woods and he breathes only slightly easier as she is getting further away from the bloodbath. He turns to kill the boy from Nine and once he has fallen in a bloody pile he looks back up to see if Katniss has made it to the woods or not yet.

"The little rat is scared running away. I don't think so! Hey rat I'm coming for you!" Clove yells as she chases after Katniss. She throws one of her precious knives at Katniss, knowing that they would hit her. What she wasn't expecting was the knife that lands in her chest from Malice. Luckily for Katniss, her hunter senses are on full blast as she can hear the knife coming towards her head and pulls her backpack up enough to cover her from any damage. The knife gets lodged in it and Katniss turns to see Malice pulling a knife from Clove chest before spitting on her.

"Well we just lost all of our sponsors thanks to Malice killing his own District mate." Enobria announces as she throws her hands up in sheer exasperation.

"It'll be okay. At least we don't have to worry about Clove anymore and trust me no one from Two will give a damn that she died. Hell that's why the elders had her volunteer." Brutus says as he pats Enobria on the back. She glares at him, but doesn't argue back. She knows the district specifically sent Clove to get rid of her.

Cato breathes easier as he sees Katniss is far away from all of the other tributes. Malice, Marvel, Glimmer and the girl from Four, Cora, continue taking down any of the remaining tributes who are stupid enough to think they can get anything from the cornucopia. By the time the final tribute has fallen and the cannons start going off to announce a death, thirteen of the tributes are dead. Over half of the tributes gone. Once the final cannon sounds Peeta comes over to the group and Malice allows him along with the boy from Three to join in. The boy from Three and Peeta begin rearranging the landmines from around the plates to make a booby trap of sorts around the supplies. The other four Careers go to the lake and wash off the blood from the tributes they killed.

Katniss sets up camp for herself in a tree while she looks through her bag. She has rope, twine, iodine, matches, a sleeping bag, some dark glasses, a bottle for water, but no water, a bag of dried meat and fruit and a small first aid kit. Climbing down from the tree, she sets a snare nearby and goes in search of some game and water. She still has a little daylight left and doesn't want to waste it. She walks around for about two hours before she gives up her hunt for water and goes to check her snare, finding it empty she decides to head up a tree and call it a night.

The Careers and Peeta start hunting once night hits and the fallen tributes are shown, leaving behind Three to guard the supplies. Katniss is roused from her sleep by two things, the smell of smoke and the sound of a parade stomping through the woods. She looks towards the smoke and rolls her eyes at how stupid that tribute is and annoyed that the tribute is drawing attention and is this close to her. She hears the parade underneath her and realizes it's the Careers and Peeta, none of them looking up, thankfully. They head straight for the fire and she hears screaming and a high pitched annoying laugh as they head back towards her tree. No cannon has gone off as they stop under her tree and then they argue about who will go back to kill the girl. Peeta volunteers just so the fighting stops.

"Why is he even in with us?" Glimmer whines as she pulls on Malice's arm. He throws her off and looks at her with disgust.

"Don't touch me again. And he is with us because I said so." Malice growls at Glimmer causing her to back up and look for Marvel to stick up for her, but he shakes his head at her and smirks.

"Why did you kill Clove? Is it true you're in love with Firegirl?" Cora asks as she bats her eyelashes at Malice.

"I killed her because she is a loose cannon, she is a liability." Malice answers.

"You didn't answer my other question." Cora persists.

"She's Cato's wife." Malice says coldly.

"Still not an actual answer Malice. So I'll take it as a yes." Cora says looking up at Malice a smirk across her tanned face. She leans up to his ear, "I could make you forget all about Firegirl." She purrs.

For the second time in fifteen minutes Malice throws another girl off of him and glares venomously at her. She wisely backs down and goes to stand with Glimmer. "They're just jealous. Stupid hens." Marvel says as he slaps Malice on the back. "Hell I'm not blaming you, but you better not let your feelings cloud your judgment."

At this time the cannon goes off and Peeta comes up to the group. They all head off in search of another victim and Katniss breathes slightly easier now that they are away from her. She spends the next several hours awake from adrenaline and thoughts of her husband's best friend.

***Please Review. Thanks a bunch for reading!***


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Twelve**

Written by: kmac13

10/17/2012

Cato is in the midst of a tantrum over Malice's none answer answer to the question of if he is in love with Katniss. He can't believe his best friend, more like a brother, would have feelings still for his wife. He thought he had gotten over the feeling he had on the victory tour. Brutus comes over to Cato to calm him down. "Do you really think he would have laid down his life her if he wasn't in love with her?"

Cato looks up at Brutus and for the first time in all of the time Brutus has known Cato he sees true fear. "If she had options she wouldn't choose me." He whispers.

"I think she would. She has never looked at Malice like she looks at you. Be happy she has someone in there that is willingly giving their life because they love her and you." Brutus says as he claps Cato on the shoulder.

As the sun rises Katniss checks her snare and has actual luck in finding a squirrel hanging from it. It is the perfect lightness out for a fire and she makes a small and snuffs it out as soon as the meat has cooked. She eats the squirrel still thinking about the unsaid things Malice said last night. Why would he love her, he couldn't. She just couldn't get it. As soon as she has covered her tracts she heads out in search of water. After traveling all day she finally stumbles upon a stream much to her rejoicing. She had figured she was close since Haymitch didn't send her any water when she begged, sure Cato was probably arguing with the older man over it still. She fills her water container and adds the iodine and waits. She drinks the whole container then fills it again adding iodine before sitting it aside.

She decides since she is near the water and is dirty from, well, living outside; she should take a bath of sorts. Cato watches, both furious and turned on, as his wife takes off her outer layer of clothes and washes them in the stream. Her small underclothes not leaving much to the imagination once she is clean and her clothes not soaking, she dresses again.

"I can see why you bought her. She is one mighty fine piece of ass. I'm sure Snow could make some money off of her." Gloss says to Cato after watching Katniss's show. To which Cato responds by jumping on Gloss tackling the District One mentor to the ground before beating him senseless. All Cato knows in this moment is he needs to let out his rage against everything. Why do other people have to love Katniss? Why does she have to be in the Hunger Games? Why is someone pulling him off the asshole he is punching? He looks around at the arms pulling him off as Gloss rolls over heaving. Finnick and Brutus are holding Cato up and they can see that the boy is completely lost, like he is turning back into the brute he was before Katniss.

Malice and Peeta separate from the rest of the Career group to go hunting under the assumption of covering more ground. Malice chose Peeta to go with as he isn't as likely to kill Peeta for being annoying, whereas he is close to killing both Glimmer and Cora. "Where do you think she is?" He asks Peeta once they are far enough away from the others.

"Up in a tree shooting down squirrels for food. Living off the land like she used to with Gale before…" Peeta trails off not sure how much he should say about Cato pretty much buying Katniss against her will.

Malice laughs. "Hell she could probably just outlive the rest of us never having to kill anyone, just letting us die of natural causes that she would be smart enough to avoid."

"Yeah. What will you do when it's just the two of you left?" Peeta asks.

"Kill myself." Malice deadpans. As they continue to walk in silence Malice and Peeta both think about Katniss: how she's doing, where she is, how pretty her hair is.

Cato had heard their conversation and he knows what that dreamy look in their eyes mean. He has seen that look plenty when people look at Katniss. He keeps telling himself at least two people in the arena are looking out for her, to make sure she gets home to him.

Katniss is resting in a tree keeping watch. She hasn't seen any other tributes, but knows there are ten others out there including herself. Suddenly she smells smoke and then notices the animals running. She quickly untangles her rope and grabs her belongings as she sees a magnificent forest fire raging her way. She takes off running in the directions of the animals. Fireballs are being shot at her and she knows this is payback for her private training session with the gamemakers. Haymitch and Cato know it too and are sitting with bated breath waiting for her to get in the clear.

She trips behind a rock and starts heaving from smoke inhalation and just as she looks up a fireball is coming straight at her. She moves before it hits her and is off running. The next fireball gets her upper thigh and she stumbles as she covers up the fire on her leg to snuff it out, burning her hands in the process. She continues to run off in the same direction when she suddenly falls into the stream, thankful for the cooling effects it is having on her burning skin.

"She has enough money send her the burn cream now!" Cato roars at Haymitch.

"If you look at the map Hulk, you will see that Marvel, Glimmer and Cora are only about one hundred feet away from her. She needs to get a move on and get someplace safe before I can send her medicine." Haymitch growls.

Katniss hears the Careers heading her way and she is out of the water and heading up a large tree by the time they catch up to her. Her poor blistering hands hurt as she sets her bow and pulls back the string firing an arrow at Cora and hitting her in the neck. She takes out Glimmer too before Marvel runs off.

Once Haymitch is certain she is out of immediate danger he sends her the burn cream. She says thank you as soon as she feels the relief and drifts into a light sleep.

The next morning she notices Rue in a nearby tree and signals her to meet her. "I promise I won't hurt you. Are you hungry?" Katniss asks Rue. Rue nods her head and the two girls go about hunting and gathering a meal together, deciding to be allies for the time being. The girls get to know each other and devise a plan to take down the supplies to even up the game some.

When Marvel makes it back to the cornucopia meeting Malice and Peeta and retells how Katniss killed Cora and Glimmer a ghost of a smile flits across each boy's mouths. They are both proud she took those two girls down so easily.

***Please review. Thanks a bunch for reading!***


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

A/N: A short chapter I know, but something is better than nothing. Next chapter will be the end of the games and it will be done by tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Written by: kmac13

10/25/2012

Katniss and Rue set off in different directions, Katniss heading towards the cornucopia and Rue towards the first burn pile. The plan is worked out as flawlessly as can be given the circumstances. Katniss will destroy the supplies to help even up the game, even if it does hurt Malice and Peeta, she needs to get out of this arena quickly and friendship and owing someone are just not going to cut it in these games. Everyone dies except the victor and she has made promises to win.

Rue lights the first pile of green leaves and brush sending a beautiful smoke in the air. Marvel, Malice and Peeta take off in the direction of the smoke as Rue takes off for the next burn site.

Katniss watches the girl from Five who looks like a fox skip around the mounds of dirt surrounding the supply pile. Figuring out that they have made landmines out of it to protect the supplies Katniss quickly notches her bow and looks for something that will cause multiply mines to go off at once. Seeing the bag of apples hanging from the side, she lets go of the arrow letting it cut through the mesh holding the apples in place. Two more arrows and the apples tumble down setting off the mines. Unfortunately for the district Five girl and boy from Three they get caught in the massive explosion, both having been too preoccupied with each other to notice Katniss.

Katniss stumbles back into her hiding place, her ears ringing, and hangs her head in guilt two more people to add to the list of people she has killed. She feels guilty over taking the lives she has, but knows it is the only way to keep her promise to her little duck and her unlikely husband.

Cato sees the agony on her face and knows she is not doing well with killing others, it isn't in her. She has never been one to think her life is worth more than someone else's. He looks at the list of remaining tribute: Marvel, Malice, Thresh, Rue, Peeta and Katniss. She will be home soon. He lets out a sigh of relief that at least she isn't badly injured and she will be back with him soon enough. He feels like he can't breathe properly without her next to him. He hasn't slept once since she left for the arena and food has no taste. He feels like there is a heavy weight on his chest and that he is drowning. He feels like a monster again and there is nothing that will stop his transformation back but her.

Malice and Peeta head back to the supplies as soon as they see the explosion and Marvel continues to hunt the fire starter. Katniss manages to get up, although dizzy with a pounding headache, and goes to meet Rue in their meeting place. She is halted on her way when she hears a loud cry of her name and immediately runs toward it. Haymitch curses out loud at her stupidity to run towards danger, but she wouldn't be Katniss if she just turned a blind eye to someone calling her for help, especially someone who reminds her of her sister.

Katniss finds Rue hanging in a net and as she goes to get her out a spear goes right into Rue's stomach. By reflex Katniss lets an arrow fly towards the person who threw the spear before anyone can register what has happened. Marvel lays on the ground his cannon going off a minute after the arrow pierced his neck. Katniss scrambles to Rue's side and gently pulls the spear from the girl's abdomen. Katniss holds Rue promising to win for her and then fulfills her last request to sing her to sleep. Katniss sings the song she sings to her little sister when she is having a bad dream and holds the younger girl lovingly in her arms.

All of the victors are glued to the events on the screen. No one moves or makes a sound except the occasional sniff as they try not to cry. This is beyond what any of them had hoped for from this rebellious girl. She doesn't know how to play by the preordained rules, but by a higher level of rules. Rules of honor and basic humanity. As Rue's cannon goes off Katniss lets out a pained cry at how inhumane this all was. She slowly gets up collects flowers from around the area, never going too far as she doesn't want them to take the body.

"What is she doing?" Johanna asks to no one in particular.

"Giving her a funeral." Brutus says quietly in awe of the young girl on the screen. It doesn't matter to her that she is in the middle of the arena and fighting for her life, she knows that it is wrong no matter what for the little girl from Eleven to even be in these games and that she deserves memorializing.

When Katniss is done delicately placing the flowers all around and over Rue she stands up and puts three fingers to her lips then raises them to the sky. She picks up Rue's and her belongings and goes to find a tree to grieve the loss of Rue.

Malice and Peeta know right away who did this and even though they are angry that they now have no supplies they are still oddly proud of her for the ingenious idea. They pick through the scraps of the supplies looking for anything salvageable. "Well there are only four of us left now." Peeta says as he tosses a burnt piece of something unrecognizable to the side.

"How do you want to go about this then?" Malice asks, not really wanting to kill the other boy in the arena who loves Katniss and is sacrificing his own life for her as well.

"I guess we should hunt down Thresh then figure out how to kill ourselves…hopefully pain free." Peeta shrugs.

"Katniss told me about some berries that will kill you instantly once they pass through your mouth." Malice offers as a way to do it quick and painless.

"We better get Thresh then before he finds her." Peeta says as they pick up their packs and weapons and head off to the tall, grassy plains that hold the elusive giant from Eleven.

Katniss receives a gift of bread from Eleven as she settles in for the night, not having the energy to hunt for food. She recognizes it from the training facility and then Rue told her about it. She thanks District Eleven quietly and takes a small bite, being taken over by grief again as she swallows and then closes her eyes to rest.

"You don't think the gamemakers will do anything tonight do you?" Cato asks Brutus as they sit and watch over the sleeping girl in the tree.

"Nah she gave them enough drama and action today. They'll let her rest." Brutus reassures Cato knowing the boy can only take so much. He has mellowed out some from seeing Katniss so upset and then hearing his best friend and the other boy plan out their deaths.

A peacekeeper comes into the mentor's area surprising the whole group who are all silently contemplating the event of the arena. "Cato Anvil, President Snow requests your presence immediately." Cato gets up; squaring his shoulders back and holding his head high, and follows the peacekeeper out of the room towards wherever President Snow is staying. Fear and determination wash over him at all of the possibilities this meeting could imply.

***Please review. Thanks a bunch for reading!***


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Written by: kmac13

10/25/2012

"Ah Cato. How good to see you again? I assume you are very excited over the games. It seems that your wife is going to win with much happiness and support from the citizens and some of the tributes I see. She is definitely a crowd favorite this year. Although she doesn't bring the brutality you did, she brings her own sort of _finesse_ to these games don't you agree?" President Snow greets Cato as he walks in signaling the boy to sit in front of him.

"Yes. She has that effect over people. You can't help but fall for her." Cato agrees leery of Snow's intentions. His blood is boiling over this man, who he had previously seen as good, as he speaks of his wife.

"Unfortunately for me and some very wealthy citizens of the Capitol she won't be able to be sold once she returns from the arena…"Snow looks pointedly at Cato seeing if he understands and Cato nods his head that he does almost in relief that she won't be sold, but fury at the thought that she could've been. "But I do have plans for her…and, well, you now by extension."

Cato looks at President Snow trying to figure out his angle and wrangle in his emotions trying his best to keep an impassive face. "What type of plans sir?" Cato asks almost hesitantly but trying not to let his voice waver as anger and hate start to pour through him.

President Snow smirks as he looks at Cato. "If you weren't from Two you could have made me a lot of money too. You are quite the handsome man. Back to the point though from the time of her Victory Tour until the following year's Victory Tour you and Katniss will be sold as models together, like a matching set. No one will touch you or your beautiful wife, but you will be on display for different functions and ads for companies in the Capitol. When you get a call to be somewhere you both will go, no complaints, no other options."

Relief almost washes over Cato as he will get to be with his wife and no one will touch them, but he still feels that there may be a catch. "Okay… we can do that." Cato says looking Snow in the eye trying to figure out if he is telling the truth or not.

"Good. I didn't think you would give me any problems, make sure your _spirited _wife doesn't either." He gives Cato a knowing look. "At the end of that year you will both be cut off from the birth control shot you both received when you came to the Capitol. It's a yearly shot that all victors get, unless I give them permission otherwise. I expect there to be a child on the way by the time the 76th Hunger Games start. This child will be considered a District Twelve resident as its mother is from there, but will have the good fortune to grow up in Two with frequent trips to the Capitol and yearly trips to Twelve. Once it is of reaping age it will be eligible for reaping and will have two slips for every year. If it is reaped and wins it will be sold. This process will continue for all subsequent children the two of you may have."

Cato stares at President Snow in complete and utter shock not knowing what to say to this. His rage is topping over and he wants nothing more than to pummel the president. By the sounds of it to him, _their_ precious children will be reaped and either die or win and be sold. It makes Cato physically ill. No part of Katniss should ever be sold or die. Having grown up without loving parental figures Cato doesn't quite get how to love a child but he knows more than anything that if it comes from Katniss it deserves love and to be cherished.

"That will be all Cato. Have a good day and remember to keep your _spirited_ wife in line…I would hate for any accidents to befall her family or herself." President Snow gives a wicked laugh as Cato scrambles out of the room only making it to the hallway to become sick.

When Cato finally makes it back to the mentor's lounge he sees that there are only two tributes left; Malice and Katniss. They have been chased by mutts to the cornucopia and both tributes stand on top of the horn neither one moving.

"What happened?" Cato asks as he sits down next to Brutus.

"Thresh killed Peeta, Malice killed Thresh now Malice and Katniss are just standing here after being chased by those mutts." Brutus says his eyes never leaving the screen. "What did the president want?"

"In short Katniss and I will be sold as models nothing more and then we will be forced to have children for them to be reaped and die or win and be sold." Cato says, his voice crackling with raw emotions of anger and sadness. Brutus looks at him and nods in understanding.

"I won't kill you." Katniss whispers to Malice.

"I know. I don't want you to. I wouldn't put that on you." Malice says back also in a whisper.

"What do we do now?" Katniss asks.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of those berries you told me about do you?" He asks as a joke but in complete seriousness. She gasps and shakes her head no. He shrugs and gives her a half smile. "It was worth a shot."

They stare at each other for a few more minutes before he pulls out his knife. "Turn around Katniss, cover your ears." He orders her. She once again shakes her head harshly, not wanting this to be the end of his life. "Do it. I don't want you to watch me." He whispers forcefully holding back his tears. She finally bows her head and turns around putting her hands over her ears.

He watches as she hunches over, her shoulders shaking and he can hear the light sounds of her crying. He feels horrible for this, but knows there is no other way. He lets out a loud grunt as he slits both of his wrists then stabs himself in his gut. Once he falls, Katniss turns around and runs to him and cradles his head in her lap. "I'm sorry." Is all she can say over and over again.

Before his eyes shut and the cannon goes off, Malice looks into her misty gray eyes and mouths, "I love you". Katniss is announced the winner of the 74th Hunger Games and as she sits there in utter shock and sadness she does the only thing she can think of and sings to him while she pulls out the knife and fixes him up some. She takes her time to carefully arrange him so he looks like the friendly tribute from Two who befriended her when she was taken away from her home. She puts three fingers to her lips again and then points them in the air, saying goodbye and thank you the way they do in her district.

Cato watches as one hovercraft brings up his dead best friend and one that brings up his wife. His wife whose is being manhandled by the peacekeepers as she is in too much shock to think to bring herself up. The other mentors seem sad to have lost their tributes but there is an underlying buzzing going on around him as the excitement of Katniss winning hums through the air. He isn't sure how to feel, but knows all will be okay once she is in his arms again. He looks around for Haymitch who is about to walk out the door and runs to him grabbing the older victor by the arm.

"Hey…What the?" Haymitch says as he is pulled back.

"Bring me to her. I have to see her NOW!" Cato growls his joy, anger, relief, sadness and anxiety all mixing together into a deadly concoction. He feels like he could rip somebody's head off and not even care. Haymitch looks at him for a minute before bowing his head.

"Alright, but she won't be awake for a few days while they treat her body. Well you remember that at least waking up in the hospital." Cato nods in understanding but just needs to be in her presence conscious or not.

They walk the long winding corridors until they are brought to the hospital. She has been cleaned and is laying in the bed with tubes all coming out of her. Cato can finally breathe again. It doesn't matter what the president has said he will find a way out, to protect her, them. All of those tributes, especially his best friend, didn't die for her to have no freedom. She will be free. Cato looks over to see both Haymitch and Brutus sitting in the corner of the room talking in hushed tones.

"How can we make a change?" Cato says to the two older men with more fire and determination in his eyes than either has ever seen before. They understand the meaning and they have been plotting this _change_ for years.

"Take a seat boy and let me tell you a story." Haymitch says. Once Cato is sitting, Haymitch and Brutus tell him the truth about what the victors are up to. They feel he is ready to join them now that he has seen the light.

***Please review. Thanks a bunch for reading!*** Next update probably Tuesday evening.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Written by: kmac13

10/30/2012

When Katniss wakes up the first thing she notices is a tight grip on her hand. The next thing she notices is the harsh, bright lights in whatever room she is in. The last thing she actually remembers is holding Malice while he bled to death, everything after that is black. "Uugghh, why is it so bright?" She moans softly trying to turn her head towards the grip on her hand. Before she can even register what is happening, a pair of soft, full, possessively aggressive lips is on hers. Now this she remembers, this is home. She cautiously reaches her free hand up to tug on the owner of the lips hair, effectively gluing them to her. Finally they break away both panting for breath and staring into each other's eyes in relief.

"Well, it's good to see you awake Sweetheart." Haymitch sounds breaking the trance the pair seems to be in. Brutus walks over to the edge of her bed followed by Haymitch as they start to tell her where she is and what will happen in the following days.

Overwhelmed and slightly confused, the events from the games have not fully set in yet and she is unsure of everything, but that as long as Cato is holding her hand she will get through it.

The two older men leave Cato and her so she can dress and meet them back in the District Twelve suite where Cinna will be waiting to get her ready for the crowning. Brutus chuckles lightly as they walk towards the elevator. "She is so out of it. How long do you think it will take for it to set in for her?"

"Well if she is like me then on the train back home when you realize you have to look at the parents of the dead kid from your district." Haymitch says.

"It didn't hit me until I saw the house in the Victor's Village…I kept think this is blood money." Brutus admits. He never was one to care for any of the benefits of winning other than his life.

"Well our districts are different. In Twelve it is not an honor to win so much. Plus it's a longer train ride so we have more time to think about it before getting home."

When they are finally alone, Cato turns to look at Katniss. He examines her as she examines herself. Every flaw is gone from her skin. The callouses from years of hunting gone from her hands, the small scars from falling out of trees gone. Everything that reminds her of her life is gone. Cato feels like the road map of her body has been washed away and he isn't sure he likes it. She is still his beautiful wife, but he had memorized every mark on her body and worshiped her for them as well.

"Hi." He says softly as he takes her in his arms drawing her near him.

"Hi." She whispers back looking up at him through her lashes.

"Thank you." He tells her leaning in so his forehead rests against hers.

"I didn't really do anything other than not die." She whispers back.

"No. you came back. You didn't break your promise." He growls and then he can't take it anymore. He has her pushed back onto the wall his lips claiming her while his hands move to her legs hitching them up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he wastes no time with undoing his pants and ripping off her thin hospital gown before he is in her, his home, where he feels safe and sane.

When they finish both feel slightly better, more familiar, they make their way to get dressed and head back to the District Twelve suite. Holding hands neither one say a word as they walk in silence, both just basking in the glow of being whole again.

Cato is allowed on stage with her as they watch the games condensed into three hours. Katniss remembers living this, but it's not registering as real. Cato has to step down though when President Snow comes to crown her. She keeps her head held high, but inside she is doing everything she can not to be sick.

"Well there is only the interview left tomorrow then we will be on a train back to Twelve and once the ceremony is done there you two will head back to Two." Haymitch reiterates the itinerary for her as he sees she is not completely over her shock of everything yet.

"I'm going to take her to bed now. She needs rest." Cato says as he takes her hand and stands them up to leave the room.

Back inside their room Cato gets to work with running a bath before he starts to undress her and then himself. Sinking into the tub, her back to his front and his arms and legs wrapped around her, he peppers her neck and shoulders with light kisses.

"He scares me." Katniss finally says.

"Who baby?" Cato asks concerned.

"President Snow. I need to keep Prim safe…does the offer still stand that she can live with us?" She asks hesitantly.

"Of course she can Kat. We'll make sure she is on the train with us on our way back to Two. I know he scares you and we will have to play his game for a little while longer, but I will always be by your side and make sure nothing happens to you." He tells her with conviction. Conviction he has now that Brutus and Haymitch have filled him in. She nods her head before turning her body around straddling Cato and kissing him with all of her thanks and love. Slipping down onto him they move in the water as one, neither caring if the sloshing water is making a mess. That night they spend the entire time clinging to each other and are woken up in the morning by Cinna in the same tangled together pose they were in when they fell asleep.

The interview with Caesar Flickerman was going great until he asked the one question both Katniss and definitely Cato had hoped he wouldn't. "So Katniss, Cato how did each of you feel about Malice's confessions, both when you were up in the tree Katniss and before he died? Did you know how he felt before the games?"

"I was certainly shocked by what he was saying when I was up in the tree. I mean I had no idea. He has always been a good friend to me, more like family." Katniss answers honestly. She can feel how tense Cato is beside her and she tenses just from his nerves alone.

"During my victory tour he had admitted he had feeling for her, but I figured they went away as he never said anything again or did anything about it." Cato answers through gritted teeth.

"And Cato how does it feel to know your best friend killed himself so Katniss could come home to you?"

"Honored that he cared that much. If the situation had been reversed I don't know if I could do it. I mean I would like to think I could, but I really don't think I would." Cato answers honestly, but not exactly what he would have rather said. _"How the fuck do you think it makes me feel? Pissed at the Capitol, at President Snow!"_

"Katniss it seems that you have quite the following as two boys went into the arena with the intentions of you getting it out. How does that make you feel?"

"_Guilty, angry, wanting to kill the assholes that came up with and continue this fucking game." _"Lucky. I know I wouldn't have been able to win without their support." She says pushing past the tears of guilt and shame.

"One last question before we go. Any children in your future?"

Katniss looks up at Cato to answer that one. He had told her about Snow's demands last night, but she isn't sure how to answer such a direct question. "You never know Caesar." Cato says with a smirk and shrugs, then looks down at Katniss smiling.

The interview is over and both breathe easier as they make their way to the train with Effie, Haymitch and Brutus. Enobria had gone back to Two to handle things on that end while Brutus will be escorting Cato and Katniss back to Two after her ceremonies in Twelve.

On the train all of the victor breathe easier knowing they are finally heading away from the Capitol. Effie commandeers the conversation at both lunch and dinner leaving only enough time in between her sentences to get in a nod or occasional grunt.

"_I love you. Malice's dying body in her hands as he utters his last three words. His blood is on her hands. Marvel, Glimmer and Cora come up on the Cornucopia pointing an accusatory finger at her. Foxface and the boy from Three soon join the group pointing at her. Then Peeta comes up. The kind face of the young baker looking disgusted by her. 'You did this to us. You killed all of us. What makes you so special?' All of them close in on her asking her why."_ "AAAAAGGGHHHHHH" Katniss screams and thrashes knocking Cato off the bed. Her nightmare continuing as she starts to shout, "I didn't mean to. I should be dead." Over and over again as tears fall down her tormented face. Cato knows. He knows she is having a nightmare of the games. He knows her guilt is eating away.

Taking her by the shoulders and holding her down to get her to stop thrashing Cato commands her to wake up. Finally opening her tear filled grey eyes she looks at Cato and he gives her a sympathetic smiles before wrapping her up in his arms once more a reassuring her that it wasn't her fault it is the Capitol's fault. Neither sleep the rest of the night, both just lay there very much awake and feeling sick with guilt. Guilt the Capitol created.

***Please review. Thanks a bunch for reading!***


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Written by: kmac13

11/9/12

As the train pulls into the District Twelve, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Gale and the rest of the Hawthorne clan anxiously await one very important person's arrival. Even though Katniss had told them she was in fact in love with Cato they all falsely believe she is free to now liver her life with them again. Each person with their own selfish desires.

Mrs. Everdeen is happy to have her eldest daughter return to take over the parenting of Prim. Although she loves her girls, she knows she is no longer mentally and emotionally fit to be a proper parent. She tries, but it's just too hard. She never cared about having children; it was her beloved husband who had been so happy to have his girls. And Katniss, well, she was just too much her father's daughter. Prim misses the hugs, kisses and comfort of someone actually looking out for her.

Gale though, he had convinced himself that once she won her games she would leave Cato and stop pretending to be in love with him. He just knew she would jump into his waiting arms and that they would be able to get married and live happily ever after. He figured since Cato was a victor and got to get whatever he wanted Katniss would then also be afforded the same luxuries. The rest of the Hawthornes just wanted to see the girl they thought of as another daughter/ sister home in District Twelve where she belonged and hoped maybe it would bring the oldest Hawthorne boy out of his miserable funk.

Haymitch looked at Brutus and sighed as the train came to a stop. They both knew the backlash it would cause from the people for Cato to be present. Plus having to address the dead kid's parents is always another reason to be drunk for the next year. The loathing that burns in their eyes for the rest of their lives can be reason enough to just give up. Bread Boy was a good enough kid, probably even a better person than most people, to die for a girl who hadn't even looked in your direction. He knows if Sweetheart hadn't been in the games he may have backed the boy, maybe put out more effort than usual. He had long since given up on the District Twelve tributes. Sure he tried for the first few years, but after the guilt and seeing that these kids had already given up on themselves he saw no reason to continue trying. Yeah it made him the district pariah, but he rationalized that they were better off dead and numbed the guilt with Ripper's best.

Effie is all aflutter as she checks on Katniss and Cato. Her constant cheery chatter is getting on both victors' nerves as neither has had a night's sleep since leaving the Capitol. Katniss's nightmares keep both young people up just clinging to each other in hopes that morning and a distraction will soon be there. Katniss scowls as Effie straightens the bow on the side of Katniss's dress. The pretty, pristine white dress that Effie had insisted the girl wear despite the fact that as soon as she steps foot into District Twelve a layer of coal dust will cover it making it look dirty. The three finally leave the room once Effie had deemed them acceptable enough.

Standing in front of the two older mentors Katniss looks at both of them seriously. "How do I face them?" She asks her voice giving away the emotions her face has locked away. They knew she was talking about Peeta's family.

"With your head held high. You did nothing wrong. He wouldn't have fought with you in that arena and we all know it. Hell all of Panem knows it. He made it perfectly clear while he was in the arena. Plus you didn't kill him." Haymitch says giving her a slap on the back as they stand ready to exit the train. She nods her understanding but still hates it.

As the doors open to District Twelve, Haymitch asks, "Ready to turn that white dress gray?" Cato, Brutus and Effie look at Haymitch and Katniss as they snicker at the ugly truth about owning something nice in District Twelve.

Stepping out after Haymitch and Effie, Katniss holds Cato's hand in a vice grip. He gives her a gentle squeeze assuring her that everything will be alright, that he's there with her, protecting her.

Katniss and Haymitch read through the required scripted speeches quickly, both showing as much personality as they can muster. Katniss never let go of Cato's hand, but he did step back some when it was her time to speak. As soon as the speeches were done Katniss is off the stage and bounding down towards Prim with Cato in tow. Katniss wraps her arms around her sister and for the first time since stepping out of the train she lets go of Cato's hand. He smiles at the reunion, but is soon met with a fist to his left eye.

"What the Fuck?" Cato growls as he looks at the dark haired boy standing in front of him.

"You can leave. Katniss doesn't have to stay married to you now that she is a victor. Like you she can do whatever the hell she wants, but unlike you she won't buy a person and force them to pretend they love her." Gale sneers.

Katniss stands between the two boys. She had seen the anger in both boy's eyes and the ever so slight insecurity that Cato holds whenever someone mentions her love for him. She nods imperceptibly to Cato to reassure him before turning on Gale. "I already told you. I do love him. I'm not leaving him. And even if I wanted to, which I don't, but even if I wanted to I wouldn't be allowed. Not all victors get whatever they want." She says in a clipped don't mess with me tone.

Gale looks at her a little lost and confused. "But…but I thought. Oh fuck this Katniss. I love you. You should be with me. Everyone knows it." He grabs her face in his hands before anyone can register what is happening and kisses her, trying in a vain attempt to prove to her that he can love her better.

Regaining her senses Katniss pushes Gale away. "You have always been my best friend, don't make that change." Before Katniss can even let out a breath Cato who is now in blind rage is on top of Gale beating the shit out of the boy again. "Cato stop!" Katniss yells, but it does no good as Cato and Gale are wrestling on the ground shouting at each other. She looks to Haymitch and Brutus to interfere and sees the smirks on both men's faces.

"Don't ever touch her she is mine!" Punch.

"I had her first! She was mine until you bought her!" Jab.

"You never had anything with her. Not even a kiss!" Knee.

"I would have if you hadn't been scum and bought another human being for your own enjoyment!" Punch.

"You're just bitter, because she loves me and not you!" Kick.

"AAAGGHHHHH!" both boys let out as Haymitch and Brutus pull them off one another still swinging. Both boys are heaving and panting while they glare at each other. Neither noticing that the girl in question has left.

"Gale you two made Katniss cry! Shame on you!" A very displeased Posy Hawthorne scolds wagging her finger and doing her best Katniss scowl at each boy.

"Come on Posy let's go find Katniss and Prim." Hazelle says looking at both boys in pure exasperation.

"Are you two idiots done?" Haymitch grunts as him and Brutus start to loosen their holds on the boys. Both boy nod and grunt and are let go.

"Come on jackasses lets go find the girl of the hour." Brutus says. "And you both better have a damn good apology. Nobody makes my girl cry and gets away with it. Personally both of you are little shits and neither one of you deserves her."

They head towards the Victor's Village house that is assigned to Katniss when she has to stay in District Twelve. District Twelve victor houses are not as lavish or big as District Two, but they are far bigger than any of the other houses in District Twelve. Katniss and Prim look around her house as Effie shows her mother and Hazelle around. The other Hawthorne kids stick close by Katniss and Prim scared to touch anything as they were warned not to get anything dirty.

Once Katniss had left the madness that was her husband and best friend fighting she calmed down and just took the time to be happy to be with Prim and the Hawthornes. Once the two groups are done exploring the new home they meet in the kitchen while the two mothers get tea for everyone. Effie left to go back to the train so it is just the two families.

Katniss looks up at the two mothers and clears her throat. Getting both of their attentions she starts. "As I am sure you are aware I have to live in District Two as that is where my husband is from. I will come back once a year for the reaping as I am now a mentor instead. I would be more than happy though for both families to share this house, but I have one major request… Prim comes live with me and Cato."

A look of relief passes across Mrs. Everdeen's face at the thought of her youngest getting the attention she needs. "If Prim says it's okay then it's okay with me." She says quietly ashamed of her willingness to let her youngest go.

Katniss turns to look at a shocked Prim. "I guess that is okay." Prim says hesitant but excited about the prospect of being with her older sister.

"Are you sure you want all of us living here? I don't know if Gale will go for it." Hazelle asks unsure of how she feels about this generosity and knowing her oldest he will not allow it.

"Of course I'm sure. It will be nice having everyone under the same roof and it will give Mother company when she is home. Plus you'll be closer to Haymitch's house so you don't have to walk as far to get to work." Katniss reassures her with a rare bright smile.

"Well then thank you so much." Hazelle says. "Now if only we can get Gale's approval."

"Mommy. We get to live here?" Posy's eyes go wide as she asks incredulously.

"Yup baby. Come on boys let's go pack some belongings." Hazelle calls to the two boys who are looking around dumbfounded at their new residence.

Once they left Katniss turns to Prim and her mother. "I want Prim with me. I would just feel like I could watch after her and worry less about her, but Prim if you would rather stay here it is okay since I know the Hawthornes will be here too to help look after you."

"Mom is never around she is always busy helping patients, but I will miss my friends. Maybe we can try it for a little while?" Prim asks hesitantly.

"Anything for you little Duck. Go pack some belongings we have to leave after the feast tonight."

***Please review! Thanks a bunch for reading!***


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

A/N: Sorry for the longer waits, as we all know life gets in the way of fun. I will be inundated with family for the next three or so weeks. I do not think I will be able to post any more chapters until mid- December. Thanks for understanding.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Written by: kmac13

11/16/12

On the way home Hazelle grabs Gale and tells him that he can talk to Katniss later and to let her be for a little bit. Gale begrudgingly agrees to follow his mother's orders but not before sending a death glare towards Cato.

Coming into the house Cato sees his wife sitting at the table in the kitchen her back to him and he hangs his head as he knows he is going to be in trouble for fighting with Gale even though he didn't start it. She just expects him to be the bigger man, the better man. That's one of the things he loves most about her; she expects him to be a better man. She won't allow him to be the monster he was before, during and after his games. The most surprising thing to him though is that he _wants_ to be a better man, for her.

"Don't bother apologizing to me. Go say you're sorry to Prim as she is the one you scared. She looks up to Gale as an older brother." Katniss says as she feels Cato's presence behind her. He still finds her ability to sense him is a bit scary.

"Where is she?" Cato asks with a heavy voice full of self-doubt and frustration.

Katniss turns around and gives him a shy smile. "In her room packing. She has agreed to stay with us on a trial basis. I don't think she really wants to leave, but I need to know she is safe."

Cato nods before heading up the stairs to his sister-in-law's room. Prim must think he is a monster. He has "met" the girl twice and both times he was beating Gale up and taking her sister away from her. Hesitantly he knocks on her door, unsure of the welcome he will receive.

"Who is it?" Prim soft voice calls.

"Umm…Cato?" Cato asks unsure of himself.

"Oh…Come in." Prim says opening the door so he can make his way in. His large frame takes up a good amount of space in her small, delicate and very girly room. "Did you need something?" She asks her natural kindness shining through.

"I'm sorry. For…well, for everything. For taking your sister away from you. For fighting Gale. I want you to like me. I know it would mean the world to Katniss and I want you to be happy and comfortable living with us in Two. I know Kat will feel better with you in close proximity to her."

Prim gives him a shy, understanding smile. "It's okay. I've seen Gale get in enough fights about Katniss that she doesn't know about and as for taking her, well, yes that was bad and mean, but I think you make her happy….something she rarely ever was before."

Cato smirks at her feeling like he just won a war. "So Kat says you don't really want to come with us." He states hoping this will allow the girl and him to get on better ground.

"I do, but….I just don't want to leave me mom or…Ro…I mean my friends." Prim says tripping over her words. Again Cato smirks at her knowing exactly why this young girl doesn't want to leave. A plan formulating in his mind.

"Let me talk to Kat and Haymitch real quick. Don't stop packing though." Cato commands.

Making his way back down the stairs he finds Katniss, Haymitch and Brutus at the kitchen table. Sitting down in the empty seat next to Katniss he makes sure he has all of their attention before he starts. "Prim doesn't really want to come with us. It seems she is hesitant to leave your mom and her…friends. Now I know for a fact that once the Victory Tour starts Snow won't let Kat and I stay in Two for much time. I also know that Katniss wants more than anything for Prim to be safe. So here is my plan. Prim stays with us until the Victory Tour. At that time Brutus will escort her back here where she will stay. We will have to make sure Hazelle and Gale know how important it is to make sure they constantly watch out for her. When Haymitch gets back from the tour he will stay sober and keep watch of her. Kat and I will make as many trips back as we can to visit whenever Snow deems we are not needed as models. Everyone good with this plan?" He asks, but it is more of a command.

Katniss and Brutus nod and all three gang up and stare down Haymitch until he agrees too. Katniss calls Prim down and by the time she is down Hazelle and the rest of the Hawthorne clan are coming in with some of their belongings, including a very unhappy Gale.

"Gale, Hazelle I need you and Prim in the kitchen with me." Katniss hollers. "Mom Kitchen Now." Katniss yells up to her mother. Once all of the adults and Prim are settled in the kitchen Katniss and Cato explain how this will work. Everyone is in agreement even Gale, who continues to throw death glares at Cato every time he speaks. Prim is excited as it will just be like an extended vacation, but she knows for sure she will be back in Twelve with her "friends".

As soon as everyone has their marching orders Hazelle and Mrs. Everdeen start on supper while Katniss, Gale and Cato go out back to sort out their issues.

"Gale. I told you before the games that I love Cato, despite how he went about getting me." Katniss starts but is cut off by Gale.

"You mean bought and kidnapped you like you are some kind of possession and not a human being?" Gale just wants Katniss to see Cato is a monster.

"No matter how. He is a good man and treats me better than you can imagine. I just don't understand why you are so possessive over me?"

"Because he is in love with you." Cato says under his breath, but both Gale and Katniss heard him.

Katniss looks at Gale with a cocked eyebrow asking if this true and he nods his head so slightly that she would be the only one to pick up on it. She tilts her head to the side asking why, how and when. Gale just shrugs and she knows this is all she will get from him.

"I'm sorry if you are hurt, but I love you as my best friend, brother. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but that's how I feel. Please look after Prim and stop treating Cato like a monster. He isn't really one." She pleads and he bows his head and closes his eyes forcing out the pint up breath in him.

"If he ever hurts you let me know so I can kill him…okay?"

"Yeah. You'll be the first to know." Katniss offers him a smile, the smile she reserves for her best friend only and Gale melts. Gale goes back inside leaving Katniss and Cato by themselves.

"I'm sorry I lost it with him earlier. I can't blame him, not really. It's hard not to love you." Cato says as he pulls her near. She smiles up at him; her shy, in love smile that she reserves only for him. He pulls her up to his level as he bends forward slightly and places a gentle kiss on her lips. She responds by deepening it and both let out a small content moan their lips move in unison. Gale watches as Cato gets to kiss the girl he loves and it breaks his heart knowing she is happy with him.

At dinner Rory and Vick seem particularly taken by their brother's competition and that just forces Gale into an even more silent, sulky mood. The adults seem to have pleasant conversation and Katniss lavishes attention on Prim and Posy. Every now and then Katniss makes eye contact with Cato or Gale making sure each boy is safely in his own corner.

The evening passes too quickly and all too soon Effie is at the door ready to collect Katniss, Cato, Brutus and the surprise guest of Prim. Effie is taken with Prim's doll like sweet nature and fawns over the young girl as they head to the train. Cato and Katniss follow behind, hand in hand, giving each other sly sideways glances and little smiles. Prim turns around every so often to make sure Katniss hasn't left her with Effie. She sees the way Cato looks at Katniss and the change in both of them. In her heart she knows Gale and her sister wouldn't be this good for each other. They are too much alike to be able to push each other to be better.

***Please review. Thanks a billion-million for reading!***


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

A/N: I know, I suck! Sorry for the super long wait, as we all know life gets in the way of fun. I am finally home and free to write so hopefully I will find the motivation to write chapters quickly. I just need to get back on a roll. This is mainly just a filler chapter, but a filler chapter is better than no chapter as I get myself back into writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Eighteen**

Written by: kmac13

12/17/12- 1/3/2013

As Prim steps onto the train her blue eyes widen, seemingly becoming three times bigger, as she looks around at the opulence. The lounge car they stepped into is filled with ornate wooden furniture with gold trimmings and all sorts of savory and sweet treats are laid out in front of them. For Prim the experience of going on the train is not as terrifying as it is for tributes. She knows she is not going to her death so she is able to take the time to look around and appreciate the beauty of the train.

Katniss and Cato watch her childlike excitement and innocence as Prim takes everything in. It brings joy to both of them to see her excitement over the train. For Cato he had already been told what the trains would be like so when he first stepped on as a tribute it was nothing he didn't expect. Katniss though, was not in the correct mindset to really take in all of her surroundings as she was forced there against her will.

"This way to your room Prim. A nice shower and off to bed." Effie chirps merrily as she leads the girl to her own room. Katniss follows just to make sure Prim isn't uncomfortable and to show her how to work the shower.

"Okay girls. Tomorrow is a busy, busy day as we will be arriving in District Two right after breakfast." Effie says as she walks out of the room leaving the two girls to their own devises.

"Where is your room?" Prim asks suddenly scared to be alone in her new environment.

"Across the hall. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Katniss offers as she sees her little duck is past wonderment and has gone straight into scared. Prim looks at her hopefully and nods her head eagerly. Katniss smiles warmly and wraps her sister in her arms giving her a large hug. She is so happy to have her sister with her and safe. "Well first thing is first, let's get you a shower and changed for bed. I will be waiting here for you." Katniss shows the overly complicated shower to Prim and leaves the girl to get clean.

A soft knock hits the door as Katniss steps out of the bathroom. She opens it slightly just peeking her head through and sees Cato standing there fidgeting. She smiles at him and opens the door all the way inviting him in. "Are you going to stay with Prim tonight?" He asks, but he knows the answer. He knows _his_ Katniss would never let Prim stay on her own in a strange new place.

"Yeah. She is scared. If you want since I won't sleep with her in the room for fear of waking her up with one of my nightmares, you could maybe stay in here with us too." Katniss looks up at him with wide hopeful eyes. As much as she wants to be strong for Prim she knows the shadows of the night are after her and she needs someone to be strong for her. Someone she can lean on and she knows Cato is that someone. For as much as she needs him in the darkest of night he needs her too and they can lean on each other, lead each other to the morning.

"Prim won't mind?" he asks not thinking the younger girl will mind with her kind hearted nature, but to make sure, to be polite. Something he is still learning to do, to think of someone else's feelings above his own.

"Nah. She'll look at it as a slumber party. Our only problem will be making sure she gets some sleep as she will want to stay up all night asking you questions." Katniss smirks at him knowing her sister is probably very intrigued by Cato, the only other person she would give her life for.

The next morning after breakfast the train pulls into District Two. Katniss wonders if this will be like her first time entering this District. She hopes for Prim's sake that they are at least more cordial towards her and the sneers and blatant disdain won't show through. Noticing his wife's fidgeting, Cato pulls her so she is crushed into his side. His mouth only centimeters from her ear as he nuzzles her in an attempt to make it look less noticeable to Prim that he is speaking to her. "The district will be better this time. You are a Victor and despite everything as District Two citizens we are taught to respect all victors no matter where they are from."

Breathing slightly easier, she pulls back some to look into his eyes and gives him a small, unsure smile. He nods his head confidently at her trying to instill security in her. She tries to copy his confidence and grabs both his and Prim's hands as the doors to the train open onto the platform.

The citizens of Two all show her a forced respect this time when she walks through to their home. No nasty comments are slurred at her with in hearing, but she knows they would have rather had Malice come home, instead of some "rat" from Twelve that caught the eye of Cato.

Prim looks around the district in awe. Never has she seen a place so nice. It is nothing like Twelve. Their streets are paved and look to be cleaned regularly, their town has large building all done up and look more like Twelve's justice building than anything else she has ever seen. The air is cleaner, not so contaminated with coal dust and the people all look to be well fed and dressed in nice clothes. She sees all the different stores for all sorts of clothing and accessories. The jewelry store, with its bright shiny jewels and golds, catches her eye and she can't help but feel silly for thinking how nice something like that would be to have when she knows it could feed a District Twelve family for a few years.

Finally they turn into the Victor's Village and Prim cannot contain her enthusiasm over seeing what they look like inside. Never in her life has she seen homes so large, so ornate, so, so…beautiful. She thought the home Katniss was given in Twelve was beyond impressive, but this place takes the cake. Timidly she looks to Katniss and asks, "Do you live in one of these?" Katniss smiles tightly and nods in response. She doesn't like to think that this is her home too much. Its home because Cato is there and nothing else makes it home. She is much more comfortable in Twelve in squalor than in these mansions. "Is it just you two in the house?"

"There are some servants who live in the servant quarters behind the house, but yes it is just us and now you too." Cato answers for Katniss as he felt her stiffen at the question. Prim's eyes go wide thinking about having a servant. She would have never, even in her wildest dreams, thought about servants. "You can speak to them, but they can't answer. We really don't have them do anything for us other than clean and cook. We wait on ourselves for the most part." Cato continues knowing servants make Katniss feel bad and uncomfortable. She chooses to only let them do the bare minimum as she isn't comfortable with having them wait on her when she is perfectly capable of getting off her own ass and getting it herself. Cooking, she gladly lets them do as she is horrible at it, but never are they to wait on them. Cleaning, she reluctantly handed over when she realized she couldn't take care of a house of that magnitude by herself, plus the training took up a lot of her time.

Walking into the front double doors Prim is once again floored at the regality of the home. The front foyer is done in a polished, dark wood with two large staircases that curve around meeting at a landing on the next level. There is a large marble table in between the two staircases that holds a very large crystal vase with the most beautiful flower arrangement she has ever seen. The ceiling is a large glass dome with gold inlay. Prim thinks for a minute she has died and is now standing at the gates to heaven. Katniss chuckles at Prim's jaw on the floor look bringing Prim back to the present. "I know it's a lot to take in, but there is still so much more to see. We will start with a tour of this level then we can take you up to your room." Katniss says as Prim tries to compose herself.

They wander around the main level and to Prim each room is just as grand if not grander than the last. Finally making their way upstairs they show Prim to her room. It is a few doors down from the master suite so that Prim won't have to hear the nightmares and more adult noises that come from their room. Just like with Katniss, Prim's closet is stocked with new clothes all in her size. There is an in suite bathroom with a whirlpool tub and steam shower. The queen bed has a canopy with pink and gold silks draping from it. "I get to stay in here?" Prim asks surprised and afraid to mess anything up.

"Yup Little Duck this is your room. Our room is the double doors at other end of the floor. Do you remember where the game room, T.V. room and kitchen are?"

"I think. I may need a map though." Prim chuckles lightly.

Katniss and Cato laugh as both know it is a large place and can be intimidating to navigate. "Alright we are going to go settle in and freshen up before dinner in two hours. If you need anything come get us." Katniss says before pulling Prim into a massive bear hug. "I am so happy you are here with me where I can see you and know you are being taken care of." Katniss whispers in Prim's ear.

Prim sniffles with emotion, "I love you too Kat. Thanks for looking out for me…always." The girls part and Cato pats Prim's head earning a good natured scowl from the younger girl.

As they make their way into their room it doesn't take long for them to be all over each other. Cato lifts Katniss up as she wraps her arms and legs around him and begins to kiss her with all the pint up passion he feels. Even twenty four hours is too long for him to go without being able to be inside her, his home. Breaking apart for air, both panting, they start to undress each other staring deep into the other's eyes, grey to blue. As the last shreds of clothes come off they are back to devouring each other. Kisses, bites, scratches, bruises are all present as the two try to become one in every sense of the word. Moans and grunts are swallowed by open mouthed kisses as are the subsequent cries of ecstasy that bubble out of their bodies upon completion. Each lay there thoroughly fucked, catching their breaths.

"Shower?" Katniss asks looking up at him through her lashes, an innocent smile trying to disguise her not so innocent thoughts. Cato lifts her over his shoulder from the bed and carries her into the shower where she slowly slides down his body and both are lost again in one another.

After both are satiated and cleaned they get dresses and can't help the sly smiles and glances they give each other.

"Are you happy baby?" Cato asks as he comes up behind her putting his arms around her bust and resting his chin on her head. She looks at him in the mirror as if he has lost his mind. _Happy about what? Happy to be with him? Yes. Happy Prim is with her? Yes. Happy about the Hunger Games? No. Happy they will be nothing but pawns as will their children? No._ "With me." He clarifies seeing her questioning gaze.

She slowly turns in his arms and gets up on her tippy toes wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips in towards hers. "Yes." She breathes against his lips before sealing them with her own.

***Please review! Thanks a bunch for reading!***


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Written by: kmac13

1/10/13-1/11/13

Five months pass with a false sense of security. Each day with a similar routine; wake, have breakfast, go to the training center where both Katniss and Prim have found a niche for teaching, come home and relax with dinner then retire for the evening. All very safe, sound and comforting, but what goes up must come down and now all three are feeling the anxiety of having to leave their safe haven and go on with their preordained existence.

Prim, although excited to return to District Twelve, knows this "fairytale" life they have been living is coming to a stop and she must return to a district that is far worse off and a life that is much harder to swallow. After months of only having to teach the basics of first aid as there is no need for someone like her to heal those in District Two, they have actual doctors, she is almost saddened to have to go back and deal with the sad lacking of her home.

Katniss and Cato know this is the end of their freedom. They will now be models for the Capitol and then forced baby makers to offer up their own children to sacrifice. Katniss fears for her sister's safety. Having been able to watch over her these past few months has been reassuring, but not being able to see her every day to make sure she is living and well is forming a pit in the depths of her soul that only a parent can truly understand. The only reprieve she feels is the knowledge that the Hawthornes and Haymitch will watch out for her precious sister. The only distraction from their impending doom are the intimate times Cato and Katniss spend expelling energy and worry and covering it with love and lust.

Coming to their door Brutus hangs his head. He knows what is ahead of these two young kids and hates to be the bell toll signaling the final few minutes of safety. The door opens and he sees the three somber faces of young kids still, just babies themselves, ready to follow his lead. "There's been a change of plans." Brutus starts checking all of their faces making sure they are paying attention. Cato nods, his mouth set in a hard line, for him to continue. "Unlike years past where the victory tour ends with the victor's home district, we will be starting there." Cato and Katniss nod in understanding. "I guess it will waste less time getting you two to the Capitol and your people. Let's go, long trip to Twelve. I'm sure Haymitch will be excited for you as he has had to deal with Effie for a few days now without anyone there to run interference. I'll be surprised if either one of them is still standing when we get there." Brutus chuckles knowing the hate Haymitch has for the overly bubbly and ignorant Capitol stooge.

Upon entering District Twelve they are hit with the thick coal air as they make their way to Katniss's house in the Victor's Village where they will be met with Cinna and the prep team. They must make sure Katniss and even Cato look their best as they are shipped from district to district finally landing in the Capitol.

The walk home is tense with nerves. Each person consumed with their own thoughts, worries. As soon as the house comes in their view, a tall dark haired boy is standing outside and not being able to contain their joy at seeing each other, Prim and Rory run towards each other. It had only been five months but Rory had grown and eerily resembles a young Gale. Katniss is almost taken back to four years earlier when she and Gale first met. Following behind Rory from the house comes an exuberant Posy and Vick followed more solemnly by a tired looking Gale, Hazel and Mrs. Everdeen. Having been alerted by the noise of the younger kids Haymitch and Effie along with Cinna and the prep team come out of his house from next door.

As Prim is consumed with Rory and the younger children, Gale looks towards Katniss. A smile ghosting on his face, a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes. A quick glance to the left and the smile fades and the hope turns to dust. Katniss ignores the subtle changes in Gale's demeanor and hugs him as if he is her missing link to a world so far from the one she is living, much to Cato's dismay. Cato knows not to start anything and that she is his wife, but it still bothers him that she is so close with another man, a man who clearly is in love with her also and if it hadn't been for Cato's demanding ways she would probably be with Gale. Cato feeling like his control is slipping away and before he causes a scene decides to follow Brutus towards Haymitch. His eyes though don't leave his wife who is wrapped in the arms of another man and that man's mother as if this is where she belongs, a part of their family.

"I can't believe how much Rory looks like you did at that age….more like a man, less like the little boy I still think of him as." Katniss says as Gale and her let go and she hugs Hazelle.

"It's funny how quickly they grow up." Hazelle chuckles as she squeezes the girl she had wanted for her son. Wiping a tear away at being relieved that both Katniss and Prim where back in Twelve safe, even if it is for just a little while for Katniss. "How are you?" She asks in a low voice meaning she doesn't want the camera answers but the honest truth.

Katniss looks down at her knotted hands and slowly peaks up from under her lashes as she looks at Gale, causing his heart to clinch. "Scared." she says in a low whisper, almost afraid to admit it out loud. Then clearing her throat she looks up with a new resolve. "I better get over there they probably have a lot of work to do on me to get me acceptable looking for the people." She laughs it off trying to forget the fear that is gnawing in the pit of her stomach.

"You don't need their help; you're already the prettiest girl in Panem. I knew it before _he_ came along." Gale says boring his gray eyes into hers. She just shrugs not knowing how to respond and offers him a weak smile before turning to join Cato and Cinna.

Cato relaxes with each step she takes away from Gale and towards him until she is in his arms. "Thanks for not getting all...you know." She says as she buries her face in his chest.

His arms tighten around her as he nods in acknowledgement. She kisses his chest through his shirt and he kisses the top of her head. Haymitch clears his throat breaking their bubble. "So nice of you to notice me Sweetheart. Now we don't have much time go with Cinna and his team upstairs as my house has been remade into the new remake center." Haymitch sneers as he says the last part. He had been living peacefully for the most part until a week ago when Effie, Cinna and the bumbling idiots came and overtook his home.

The prep team scurries off with Katniss stripping her down and inspecting every inch of her body for any stray hairs that may have grown in or any new scars that may mare her bare canvas. After a few hours of poking, prodding, plucking, polishing and slathering her with creams they send her off to Cinna to get dressed and for final touches. All the while going on and on about the latest gossip from the Capitol, most of it swirling around her and her fame from winning the games.

"Good to see you again Katniss." Cinna says offering her an apologetic smile.

"Hey Cinna. What wonderful work of art are you going to put me in today?" She says smirking at him. They both know he is the only one she would allow to dress her up.

"Close your eyes and no peeking until I say." He orders he like she is a young child excitedly awaiting a surprise. She complies as he slips a light golden silk, halter dress over her head letting it flow down her body. The bottom is black diamonds gradually turning into gray and then a sprinkling of golden canary diamonds are floating around the rest of the dress. "A golden flame coming from coals of District Twelve." He says as she opens her eyes. She is completely speechless at his ability to make her feel beautiful in these extravagant clothes. "I'll take silence as a good thing." He says as he puts the finishing touches on her makeup and hair.

She twirls once looking in the mirror. "Oh Cinna…it's so, so beautiful. I look not like me at all, but like a real woman…like a… I don't even know, but You made me look beautiful as always." She gushes.

Cato is standing at the door watching his wife take herself in. He can't believe that she doesn't see her beauty on a daily basis, when she is just waking up in his arms and in her most natural state. That is when he thinks she is most beautiful, but seeing her in fancy dresses just makes him want to peel her out of them and have his way with her. "No offense Cinna, but you didn't make her beautiful she was already beautiful." Cato says winking at Cinna, knowing he wouldn't argue with that. Cinna's job isn't to make her anything but dressed up. Katniss just blushes as she always does anytime Cato gives her a compliment.

Coming out of the house in their formal wear to address the people of District Twelve Cato and Katniss look like royalty. Prim, Posy and Hazelle gush over how regal they both look as Gale's expression is somewhere between a scowl and lust. Rory and Vick show little interest in the two's attire as it means almost nothing to two young boys. They don't understand the hoopla of it all. Mrs. Everdeen stands in the back observing her eldest daughter, trying to gauge a response or action that would let her know the fierce girl she used to know is still in there somewhere buried under all the glamour. Katniss is still there but things have changed and she for once in her life isn't constantly having to be parent, she can have fun as she doesn't worry about making sure food is in their bellies or that Prim and her look acceptable enough not to raise suspicion to authorities and have them taken to the group home. She has a new set of burdens, burdens that don't physically burden her, but emotionally wreak more havoc.

***Please review. Thanks a bunch for reading! Sorry I had this done last week, but got side tracked before I could post then forgot about it.***


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Twenty**

Written by: kmac13

1/16/13

Once up on the makeshift stage Katniss shook with fear and guilt, knowing she made it out of the impossible only because other people valued her life above theirs. One of these people was her district mate, Peeta and she knows that although he may have given up his life for her gladly and willingly other people didn't see it that way. Scanning the crowd for a warm face she spots Peeta's dad who gives her a weak smile, but glancing directly next to him she sees his mother and brothers who look as if she is still just a Seam rat and should've been killed in the arena just like Peeta.

Katniss looks behind her to get some reassurance from her mentor and he just tips his chin up at her. She rolls her eyes as this is the best he can do for her. As soon as the mayor has finished his rather enthusiastic speech for her, she takes the microphone and gives the speech that was scripted for her. She has a speech for each District, each one pretty much saying the same thing with some personal touches thrown in here and there. As she drones on and on she is sickened with herself as she says these flagrant lies. She knows if she were in the crowd and listening to this speech she would be ready to hurl from all the pro-Capitol propaganda she is spewing.

"_The Capitol is truly gracious to allow a winner."_

"_We should all look on to this as a blessing from the benevolent President Snow."_

"_If we work hard and follow the rules this proves that the Capitol will favor us."_

She can feel the word vomit coming and is trying her hardest to keep her thoughts at bay, but they soon start falling out in a waterfall of emotions that will do no one any good. "Peeta shouldn't have been put in this situation. He was kind and good, he would have had a wonderful future if it weren't for the games and I am truly blessed having known him and…and…Hey?" She shouts as she is being pulled off the stage by Cato and taken into the Justice building were Haymitch and Brutus are looking at her with a sick twist of pride and anger.

"Why did you just drag me off?!" She yells as Cato puts her down on her flailing legs.

"Good job putting yourself and loved ones in more danger Sweetheart. Lucky for you the minute you went off course of your script the cameras were shut off so you couldn't do more damage." He watches her as reality of her rash decision comes crashing down.

"Oh God. What will he do?" She all but gasps out.

"Hopefully not much as it was controlled and it is just District Twelve, not a more beneficial district. He will just give you a warning I assume. You aren't the first to start rambling on stage." Brutus answers her knowing Snow will most likely send her a threatening warning, but the next slip up and he will start taking lives.

Katniss is now in a squatted ball on the ground shaking with fear and adrenalin. It had felt good to get that off her chest, but now she is in pure fear of what her verbal vomit will do to her loved ones. Cato gently scoops up his frightened wife and holds her in his lap like a small child, rocking her back and forth. "Prim." Is all she whispers and Cato looks up to Haymitch. Haymitch already knowing he needs to get the young girl slides out the doors unnoticed and heads towards where her family were sitting.

"I'm sorry I screwed everything up." She whispers into Cato's neck. He kisses her temple and continues to hold her.

"You didn't, just be more careful with what you say in public, alright baby." He says as she nuzzles her face more into his neck, if at all possible she would try to crawl into his skin so she wouldn't ever be on her own again.

When Haymitch returns he has her sister, mother and the Hawthornes in tow. Katniss jumps out of Cato's arms and runs to her sister. As she embraces the younger girl she says she is sorry over and over again. Too soon Effie comes in and announces the festivities are starting and that all of their presences are required immediately.

Upon seeing Katniss's ruined makeup Effie shrieks, "What happened? You look a mess?!...Cinna, Cinna! Fix her she can't go out looking like a train wreck!"

Having been fixed up Katniss and Cato make their way to the party. All eyes are on her with an undercurrent of pride that she actually said something, stood for something. Seeing Madge is a good thing for Katniss. It takes away some of the pressure she is feeling, seeing someone who doesn't outwardly treat her differently.

"Hey Madge." Katniss says quietly as she always addressed the other outcast.

"Hey Katniss good to see you. How are things?" Madge responds with a small friendly smile, taking a quick glance at the large man standing behind Katniss.

Madge had been one of the few District Twelve girls who did not fawn over the massive young man when he came for his victory tour. She wasn't blind to his good looks but wasn't one to fawn over some guy anyway. She also wasn't in the least bit surprised when he decided he wanted Katniss. Madge was more aware of what was going on around her. She never really cared for gossip and didn't participate in it, but she did observe closely all that she came in contact with. She knew Katniss was desired by both Seam and Town boys, even if Katniss was completely unaware. She saw the way Gale would track Katniss's every move as if she were his prey, the way Peeta would sit in class and stare at Katniss while he was daydreaming, she heard the passing conversations of some of the other boys on the elusive girl no one could get. Unlike the rest of the girls in the district she didn't harbor any jealousy towards Katniss. Katniss had always allowed her to sit with her, even if they never talked too much; they bonded over not being like the others. Madge, as the mayor's daughter, was out casted because she was of a higher status and the others were both jealous and a little leery of her. Katniss didn't even try to fit in as Madge had. She stayed to herself and didn't even care that she was not a part of the rest of the school. If she had cared though it is doubtful she would have had many friends due to the fear she instilled in people and the vapid jealously.

"I've been…" Katniss shrugs and smirks as this has always been her answer. Both girls smile at each other before Katniss asks, "You?"

"Oh you know…" Madge shrugs back. Cato looks on at the two girls completely confused as to their interactions. "You haven't introduced me to your husband yet." Madge says as she takes in Cato's face.

"Sorry. Cato this is Madge, we used to sit together in lunch and some classes. Madge this is Cato." Katniss introduces quickly.

"Nice to meet a female friend of my wife's." Cato says looking sideways at Katniss, trying to make the point that she doesn't need to have Gale be her friend and he would rather she be closer to Madge.

"Well since she only has two of us she would consider friends and one is a boy and I'm a girl, I think your odds of meeting a female friend for her is fifty/fifty." Madge says back causing Katniss to stifle a laugh.

Madge looks around the room and her eyes land on a familiar sight; Gale staring at Katniss. She shakes her head trying for the life of her to understand how that boy is so stubborn. Katniss's eyes widen as a broad shouldered blonde who looks eerily similar to Peeta comes and wraps his arms around Madge causing her to jump. "Hey Bran. You have met Katniss before and this is her husband Cato." She introduces.

"Let's get away from them. She killed my brother and he is a heartless monster. You shouldn't be seen with such trash. My mother will have a coronary." Bran says like he is trying to whisper, but knows he is loud enough for Katniss and Cato to hear. Madge freezes as though he had just thrown cold water on her. She had been dating Peeta's older brother, who is the same age as Gale, for the last six months. He had proposed and his mother is most pleased with the pairing. Madge on the other hand loves Bran, but does not always appreciate the hateful things that come from his mouth or his mother's for that matter.

"I am fine right where I am. You can leave if you are going to be so rude." Madge says. Bran is about to argue back but Katniss interjects before he can say something else. Cato is bristling behind her pulling her into his side to keep from attacking this guy who is upsetting his wife.

"Madge it's okay. Cato and I need to go say hello to a few other people. It was nice seeing you again."

"Okay." Madge looks down then quickly back up as she grabs Katniss into a hug, whispering into her ear, "I know you didn't kill him and so does Bran. We both know Peeta would have laid down his life for you no matter what." She pulls away and looks into Katniss's eyes mouthing bye as she turns to walk away with Bran.

Katniss all of a sudden wanting to get away from the party looks up at Cato, her eyes pleading for him to take her away. He nods and holds onto her waist steering them out of the crowded center and towards the train where they will be staying. Shutting the door behind him he moves to the bathroom and lights some candles while he fills the tub with soothing bath oils and hot water. As soon as the bathroom is set up he starts undoing his tie and shirt as he walks out towards Katniss. She lay on the bed completely shattered from the stress of everything. Pulling her up gently so she is sitting he kneels down before her shirtless and takes off her shoes. Running his hands up the outside of her legs until they reach her ass he pulls her into standing. He glides her dress up off her body slowly taking in each inch of skin as it is revealed. She stands in only her barely there panties and he slowly hooks his fingers around the lace pulling it down her toned legs. She steps out of them as he makes quick work of removing his pants.

Once they are both completely free from the constricting dress clothes, Cato pulls her flush against himself and brings her up closer to his lips. As his latch onto hers they both moan in unison, both melding into the other as hands feel for each other. Once neither one of them has any more air left in their lungs they break apart panting. Cato grabs her hand and pulls her into the bathroom. They sink into the tub, her back to his chest. His arms and legs wrapped around her. They both relax as he kisses her neck and shoulders and she runs her fingers up and down his thighs.

He turns her around in the tub to face him and gently with the cloth washes the makeup off her already flawless face. "There. There is my beautiful Kat." He says once her face is completely void of anything artificial. She smiles coyly at him. "Do you know how much self-control I had to demonstrate today?" He asks her. She shakes her head no, although she has an idea. "If I saw one more boy look at you like they could eat you alive, I was going to beat the shit out of them. All of this…" He says running his hands all over her body, "is mine."

She leans up and kisses him passionately as she wraps her arms around his neck and runs her hands through his hair. Climbing onto his lap she slowly slides into place on top of him making him moan loudly as she starts to ride him slowly never breaking their kiss. His hands move to her hips and hold on to her. Breaking the kiss his mouth move across her face, along her jaw and down her neck. His hands moving up to find her breasts as she picks up pace, harmonious moans escaping her lips as she comes closer and closer to climax. He follows her as her center milks him to release. Both lay in the water as they catch their breath before drying off and climbing into bed.

***Please review. Thanks a bunch for reading!***


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAITS. I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I WILL GET WRITTEN BEFORE THE BABY ARRIVES. THREE MORE WEEKS IF HE DECIDES TO STAY IN THE WHOLE TIME. ONCE HE'S BORN THE STORY WILL BE ON HOLD UNTIL I GET ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE AGAIN. SORRY AGAIN I KNOW I HATE WAITING FOR NEW CHAPTERS AND I AM SO GUILTY OF DOING THIS NOW.**

A/N: As some of you mentioned really loving Malice's character I have decided to write this chapter in his pov. He is still dead, sorry, but is watching over them.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Twenty-one **

Written by: kmac13

1/16/13-2/12/13

There are sometimes I have to look away. Not because the scene I am watching is terrifying or gruesome, but because it is too intimate and I just can't handle the jealousy and regret it brings with it. I'm one of the few lucky ones to pass on after the games. So many tributes still wander their arenas looking for a way out or someone to kill so they can go home. They haven't accepted the fact that they're dead. I killed myself, willingly, I accepted my death and therefor I am sanctioned to watch from the heavens as my loved ones go on living without me. Sometimes it's good, almost like I'm still living there with them. Other times it's like getting punched in the gut and ice water thrown on your face as you realize you aren't there and they do go on living without you.

Peeta is with me. He watches with morbid curiosity everything that goes on below us, almost like it is one of those soap opera shows that are so popular in the Capitol. He isn't as bashful about watching the intimate times. Not like me, I don't like feeling like a voyeur. He is good company though. At least I have someone to talk to, to commiserate with.

"I guess all their training has naturally built up their stamina. They are like freaking jackrabbits! I swear they never stop." Peeta comments on the scene below us exasperatedly.

I swear that since he died a virgin pining after the girl below, he has become the biggest pervert. It's like his version of porn. He's right though, they do go at it a lot. I typically look away, check in with Nanna. True to his word Cato has taken care of her and Katniss, the loving girl she is, has taken it upon herself to visit Nanna twice a week. She would bring Prim along and I could feel the happiness Nanna has when those two girls would show up. Nanna knew I wasn't going to let Katniss die. Hell I had talked to about her enough that Nanna knew everything I knew about Katniss and loved the girl's natural selflessness before actually meeting her. She's not one to hold grudges and she can see the guilt in Katniss's eyes, she knows Katniss is just as unhappy that I killed myself as anyone is.

"Would you stop watching? It's a good thing we don't have corporeal form or I may look over and see you jacking off with the enthusiasm you watch them with." It disgusts me that he watches, but I get it. I really do. He wants Katniss and this is as close to being with her as he will ever get.

"Oh come off it. It's not like we have anything better to do. Plus who am I hurting? No one. No one even seems to care we're gone. My family already said goodbye to me before they even put me in the ground, never gave me a winning shot. My friends act like I'm some dark plagued memory and so they don't even think about me. Katniss is the only one who ever thinks about me and it is always a nightmare or guilt." He's shouting by the end of his little pity party speech. He has one almost weekly. He's braver than me though. He will admit his insecurities and pain. I won't admit mine. Not out loud anyway.

I groan loudly, shaking my head not even wanting to go there with him today.

"They're done, you can look now." Peeta says after a while.

I turn back to watch as Cato and Katniss are being berated by Effie for not staying at her party. And how rude her district must think her and how badly it will look on all of them and the Capitol. Haymitch and Brutus both guffaw knowing full well that the people of the district don't give two shits that they left early. Most were happy to be celebrating with real food and no work. Katniss is sitting on Cato's lap through this "lecture" and rolls her eyes at Effie's impossible ways and Cato runs his hands up her thighs. Dear lord, can he leave her perfect body alone for five minutes? I mean seriously Cato, sit on your damn hands and go without touching her. Okay so I'm jealous, maybe that's the real reason I turn away, but seriously he may break her at the rate he's going and then what is he going to do?

"_We will be arriving in District Eleven after breakfast. We will do a tour, then Katniss will give a speech, then there will be a dinner before we head back to the train to travel over night to District Ten. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?! No going off script, no ducking out early. And no getting smashed!" _Effie shrieks the last order while glaring at Haymitch.

"_Yes dear."_ Haymitch responds sarcastically rolling his eyes in an overdramatic fashion. _"Hey Brutus since we're not allowed to be smashed tomorrow, let's go get smashed now"_ He says turning to Brutus as he gets up and heads to the bar car. Brutus follows suit leaving Cato, Katniss and Effie in the lounge car. Effie huffs off heading towards her room muttering something about bad role models and the death of her.

"_Why don't we go take a nice relaxing bath?" _Cato whispers into Katniss's ear as he nips at it. His hands finding their way up her thighs under her dress. She shivers as his fingers go to the place many have dreamed of. She nods her head yes as she stands up leading the way back to their room.

About this time I turn away and decide to check in on Brutus and Haymitch. See what antics they are getting up to. They're where I expected the bar car, not even bothering with glasses.

"_That boy of yours needs to learn to keep his hands to himself. I don't need to see that shit. Hell that girl is as close to a daughter as I'll ever get and no daddy needs to see a young man's hands up his daughters dress." _Haymitch grumbles. Amen to that. At least someone else sees it too.

"_You think I'm comfortable with it?! Fuck, I feel about her the way you do. But Cato he just gets insecure and possessive, plus you remember being eighteen, right?! You're a fucking hard on all the time and if you had a pretty little thing like Katniss you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off her either!"_ Brutus rebuttals, but realizes he just stepped in it when he glances over at Haymitch's hardening face. His normally gray eyes turning almost black.

"_Yes exactly. And that's how Snow knows who to target when you don't play nicely. He is just singling her out."_ Haymitch says trying to keep the emotions from his voice. _"If I had just kept my distance and played nicely she would still be here."_ He says with regret. Brutus looks at the man before him. No longer the fighter he was during his games, but now a hollow shell.

"Good god the things he does to her! I mean seriously they are in a freaking bathtub!" Peeta exclaims next to me.

"Stop being a perve! Or if you are going to be one keep it to yourself!"

"You don't know the show you are missing!"

I turn my attention back to the two mentors trying to block out Peeta. _"Hopefully everything goes as planned and we can get them both out. I really don't want to have to deal with the fall out if one of them is captured or killed. If Cato is with us he will become that sadistic killer again. No thought other than kill all in his way of getting her. The boy knows no reason. And she, well she may outwardly fair okay, but inwardly she will go crazy until we find her curled up in a supply closet somewhere talking to herself. Blaming herself." _Damnit! I missed what the plan is. Thanks a lot Peeta!

"_Don't worry we will make sure Cato and the others know not to ever leave her side, no matter what. We will get all of them out. We have to. We will need them in the fight. No one else will have as much to fight for or lose in not fighting. We just have to make sure the girl's sister and such also escape. We both know if she loses her sister she won't fight. Her whole reason to fight will be gone and she'll blame both sides." _Brutus says. They both realize the conversation is getting a little too heavy and switch to impersonating Effie.

I just can't believe they are really going to fight back. I would have never guessed. And it seems like they have a lot of other victors in on it with them. I wonder how far reaching this rebellion thing is going. Are the districts ready? Surely One and Two won't fight. We are brought up loving the Capitol. I know the higher number District will probably fight as they have nothing more to lose. Only time will tell. All I know is that I need to be paying more attention to what these mentors are scheming. They are where the action seems to be taking place, well maybe not the kind of action Peeta's watching, but a more purposeful action none the less. 

****Please Review! Thanks for reading!****


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

**Look another Chapter! **

**I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I WILL GET WRITTEN BEFORE THE BABY ARRIVES. THREE MORE WEEKS IF HE DECIDES TO STAY IN THE WHOLE TIME. ONCE HE'S BORN THE STORY WILL BE ON HOLD UNTIL I GET ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE AGAIN. SORRY AGAIN I KNOW I HATE WAITING FOR NEW CHAPTERS AND I AM SO GUILTY OF DOING THIS NOW.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Written by: kmac13

2/13/13

Arriving in District Eleven Katniss can't help but feel an overwhelming sadness as she thinks about the young girl who was her ally, who reminded her of Prim. So young, so innocent, but wise beyond her time. Rue had been a small reminder of home in the arena for Katniss and she wanted more than anything to protect that little girl. No one so young should be forced into the games.

The atmosphere of District Eleven is thicker this year than the year before, almost electric. There is an undercurrent of restlessness. Last year when they had arrived the crowd was solemn, resigned to standing and acting, to the best of their abilities, excited for the new victor's visit. Katniss noticed last year the hard stares her husband received and animosity that was so present in the faces of all District Eleven citizens.

This year, however, the people are for the most part genuinely pleased to see Katniss. They ignore Cato's presence the best they can, but a few callous glances are thrown his way. Everyone feels the difference in the air. The peacekeepers are on edge even more than normal and things seem to be on even stricter lockdown. Katniss remembers thinking how much more strict and rigid this district was compared to hers where her and Gale got away with breaking several laws knowingly and were still around to not only tell about it, but continue doing so. This time all officials are hyper-vigilant and nervous, searching for someone to step out of line to make an example of before the energy combusts into an explosive situation.

The citizens seem to know this and all though they are brimming to act, they all seem to be content in watching the powers that be squirm. Most wearing sardonic smirks as they all gather in the center of town. Cato feels the difference and pulls Katniss closer to him, holding her to him in fear of her getting caught up in whatever this current is that is rushing through Eleven. Katniss gives him a knowing smile as she can feel the tension radiating off his body as the electricity grows the closer into town they get.

Before getting on stage Haymitch pulls her to his side in what would appear to be a supportive hug. "Be on your best behavior. Something is brewing here and we need to make sure we stick to script." He whispers in her ear trying to make it look like he is just giving her a reassuring pep talk instead of warning her to back down from whatever word vomit he sees coming. She nods and gives him a nervous smile.

As she makes her way towards the podium she can feel it. The applause is sincere and the word vomit is coursing its way through her. She gives a hesitant smile to the crowd as she stands in front of them trying to calm her nerves and collect her thoughts before her feelings take over and a guilt ridden address is made.

Clearing her throat she begins. "I want to thank the people of District Eleven and there wi-will-willing tributes who offered themselves up so bravely." She stops unable to continue with the next line, knowing it is an offensive farce. She looks down, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she tries her best to put Rue and the silent giant Thresh out of her mind. Although she never knew or talked to Thresh she respected him to some degree as he didn't play the game. He turned down the Career's invitation to join them and he stayed in the fields away from other tributes. Only wanting to survive. Rue spoke highly of him and that is a seal of approval in Katniss's book.

Thinking of Rue though makes her think of her need to protect Prim and how she is already waking on a thin line. With determination she voids her face of any sort of emotions, dying inside, and clears her throat once more to continue. "In this time honored tradition. Both were worthy adversaries and both died as a reminder of how fragile life can be and how the Capitol knows best for us." She drowns on giving the speech in monotone, never looking anyone in the eye, just blankly staring ahead. They know though. They know she is fighting herself. They know she doesn't mean a word she says and they know her spirit is dying with each word that is forced from her mouth.

When she finishes her speech she goes to "greet" the families of the two fallen tributes. As she shakes Rue's mother's hand she discretely places a pouch of coins in her hand, enough to help the family for at least a year if they spend wisely. She does the same for Thresh's family. As she turns to exit the stage to head to the Justice building to get ready for the dinner, a little girl who looks just like Rue runs up to her with a small bouquet of wild flowers picked from a nearby field. The little girl wraps her arms around Katniss's waist quietly crying, burying her head in Katniss's side. Katniss bends to the girl and holds her while the two cry for the lovely girl who died for no reason. A touching moment soon interrupted by the sound of a whistle, just like the one Rue and her used for communication, and then as the whistler puts his fingers to his lips and raises them, as Katniss had done for Rue and Malice, gun shots are heard. The old man falls and chaos soon ensues as Katniss is rushed off stage and into the Justice building. Cato, Brutus and Haymitch all surround the frightened girl as she looks from one to the other for an explanation.

"It was only a matter of time. You didn't do anything wrong. No one can fault you for hugging a small crying child. It will bode well for your image." Brutus says as an explanation, but Katniss just shakes her head violently and adds even more bodies to her list of deaths caused.

The mayor of Eleven comes towards the group with peacekeepers and Effie in tow. "It will be best if you go for the safety of our victors. The peacekeepers will escort you back to the train." Then very quietly so only Katniss could hear he whispers, "We are behind you little bird, fly us to freedom." Katniss stares at him in shock almost frozen in place. If it weren't for the peacekeepers pushing the group and Cato leading her she may have stayed frozen in that spot for what seems like forever.

Back on the train, after being rather forcibly removed by the peacekeepers, Effie turns to the group of victors ready to go into one of her rants. She stands glaring at all of them, hands on her hips and furiously tapping her foot. Katniss can't help but wonder how she can even tap her foot in those heels and stay upright. The shoes remind her of a claw of some sort. Shaking her head imperceptibly she looks back up at Effie's outraged face. Even through the caked on white face powder you can see the red flush that has spread across her.

"Why I never!..." She starts pacing. "How rude…." Again not even being able to finish her statement. "I have a half a mind…"

"I think she is giving herself too much credit." Haymitch says under his breath causing the other three victors to snicker. Effie glares at Haymitch a second.

"Katniss you need to work on the delivery of your speech. You had no expression. I expect you to practice all night. Cato can help you as he always did so well during his speeches. We don't want people thinking you are boring now do we?! That's not the image we want to send." Effie starts as she begins pacing again. "Now tomorrow it will be the same schedule just in District Ten. I think we should all go relax after such a traumatizing day. And Katniss dear remember not to touch the riff-raff. It is unbecoming of a lady to hug or sympathize with those lower than you." Effie stomps off still in a tuff of the way they were treated leaving Brutus, Haymitch and Cato to deal with a now volcanic Katniss.

Katniss tries, really tries to calm down, but is soon stomping after Effie with smoke coming out of her ears. Before she can get past the door Cato comes up behind her and throws her over his shoulder. He is not fazed by her hitting, kicking and screaming to be let down. "Let me teach that overdone puff-head how un-lady like I can be!"

Haymitch and Brutus are sitting in chairs sipping drinks content to watch the show as Katniss continues to sling insults and threats towards Effie and Cato continues to ignore her outbursts. Both men chuckling at the scene. Both thinking that this is definitely the girl who will lead them into a rebellion. Such fire for one so young. Such conviction in what is right and wrong.

Finally starting to wear herself out she becomes slack against Cato's shoulder. "All done?" He asks patronizingly. This gets her rearing to go again and she is soon fighting with no one but the woman who has left and isn't even aware she is a part of this confrontation. After another ten minutes she slags again and Cato positions her in his arms so he is cradling her as she lays her head, all red from the yelling, crying and being upside down, on his shoulder. He sits and gently rocks her to continue to calm her.

"She sure is a fighter." Cato says in hushed, soft tones to the other two men.

"She doesn't know another way." Haymitch reminds him with a scoff.

"Maybe you should take her to bed now. She seems worn out." Brutus mentions hoping a good night's sleep will calm to the feisty girl and in the morning she will not want to rip Effie a new one.

Cato nods and carries his passed out wife to their bed where he gently changes her into her night clothes and uses a warm cloth to wipe her face of the make-up he deems is unnecessary. Once she is ready he strips to his boxers and slides in bed behind her pulling her close and whispering his love and devotion to a girl he doesn't deserve.

****Please Review! Thanks a bunch for reading!****


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow.

**Finally, I emerge! Well, I am so happy/ proud to announce I have a happy, healthy, adorable baby boy. He is turning four months next week and I can't believe that much time has passed. I think I will be able to finally start updating a little more often than every five months now, but don't hold me to anything as I will only have time when my husband can entertain our little one for a few hours. Thanks so much for understanding the hiatus and still sticking with me!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Written by: kmac13

2/14/13- 7/7/13

Districts Ten, Nine and Eight pass with the same electric current running through them, but without incident. District Seven is another story. Katniss is reintroduced to Johanna Mason a victor from Seven. She remembers the cutting remarks this woman made last year specifically directed towards Cato, but this year she is being introduced on her own merits not those of being a paid for wife.

Katniss remembers Johanna's games well as she played the small, defenseless girl card before the arena then turned into a complete sociopath once the buzzer sounded the beginning of the games. She isn't sure where Johanna gets off making jabs at Cato when she herself may be an even more vicious killer. She seemed to take joy in killing her competition, especially the Careers kids. That being said, the District Seven victor has a strange way about her and Katniss doesn't totally hate the woman. Just like she realized with her own husband everyone is not always as they seem.

Johanna glares at Cato as the couple walks into the Justice Building; her eyes soften for a millisecond as she glances towards Katniss but revert to her normal indifferent stance. She can't help wondering what this young girl, who was not given a chance to live her own life, would have turned out to be if given the chance. Did she have a sweetheart at home before Cato kidnapped her? She remembers Haymitch mentioning a boy from their district that was her partner and from what Haymitch alluded to; he wanted to be more to her than just best friend/ hunting partner. It is just another notch in her already littered tally sheet of sins against the Capital.

She studies the couple carefully as they are introduced to the different victors and higher-ups in the district and given the run-down of the schedule. They are effortlessly comfortable with each other. Soft touches, stolen kisses, sly glances; none of it seems forced on Katniss's part. She knows the girl can't be that good of an actor and thinks maybe she really does love the prick. Johanna personally stopped loving or believing in it, but won't necessarily write it off for others, she finds it dangerous, especially when Snow knows about it. It is a weakness in her eyes, but that is what she has learned.

"Well if it isn't paid for bride and her beastly captor." Johanna greets the young couple. Katniss bristles at the not-so-affectionate nick-names. She hates the way the other victors look at him. None of them are any better than herself or Cato. Yes Cato did technically buy her, but she loves him now, she sees the good man he is inside.

"And I am actually meeting the Sociopath of District Seven." Katniss hisses back. Johanna laughs as they have hit all of the perceptions on the head.

"You're smaller than I remember, is your warden forgetting to feed you?" Johanna quips.

"Shut your mouth Mason, unless you want to be left behind, because I certainly don't want to see what will happen to you if you keep this up. Snow's fate for you would be better than what these two would do if you don't calm down." Haymitch hisses in her ear from behind. She glares at him and he glares right back. Johanna is a good kid and she could be good help in the rebellion if she could just learn discipline and how not to piss people off. Johanna finally backs down with and exaggerated huff and plasters a smile on her face.

"I was just joking everyone is so touchy lately. It seems like it's time for your introduction to my lovely district." She says as she bounces away looking for someone else to hassle and annoy.

"Don't let it bother you kid. She's not used to people they only let her out for ceremonial shit these days." Haymitch says as he pats Katniss on the back.

"They shouldn't let her out at all she is just toxic." Katniss mumbles under her breath deciding she may take back her initial thoughts on the victor; there doesn't seem to be any redeeming qualities.

She gives her same scripted speech in the same monotone voice as quickly as possible. Once the ceremony is over they have dinner with the higher-up officials and the victors. Dinner is a tense affair as Johanna goes between insulting Cato to flirting with him causing everyone at the table to cringe anytime she opens her mouth. She is testing the couple the other victors expect this and are just waiting for the fallout and repercussion this will bring later.

Finally, having had enough of her quips and come-ons, Katniss looks at her as though fire could literally come out of her eyes and acerbically say, "If you find him so horrible for being a Career and buying a bride then why are you trying to get him to fuck your horrible self?!"

Cato smirks as he had been doing everything in his power to not backhand Johanna to get the point across all night he doesn't want her, but quickly realizes Katniss is on a mission to kill now. He looks at his wife as if she is the sexiest thing he as ever seen with jealousy and rage at the audacity of Johanna consuming her. He quickly calls time on dinner and sweeps his now ready to explode wife up over his shoulders bids his goodbyes and excuses of needing some alone time with his wife as he winks his sentiments.

"Cato, how could you just sit there? Do you want her? Did you like her both hitting on you and insulting you?" Katniss screams once they are on the train and he put her down. She stomps off without letting him even answer and locks herself in their room. He did not imagine that she would be mad at him. He quickly follows after her still reeling from the sudden accusations at him.

"Katniss you know I don't want anyone but you!" He pleads through the door. "Please, baby, open the door. Let me show you how much I love only you."

Katniss slowly opens the door her eyes red and blotchy from the angry tears that had fallen. Angry at herself for feeling so jealous for no reason, she knows Cato only loves her. Angry that she let Johanna get under her skin. Angry at Cato for just sitting there letting that sociopath say all those things. Just angry.

She shyly looks up at him through wet lashes, feeling so foolish and offers him a half smile. Opening the door wider she steps back letting Cato enter the room. He walks in looking her up and down like he could devour her at any second. Her reaction although unexpected has given Cato all the reassurance he needs that she does love him. She was jealous. He can't believe it.

He pulls her into his body and bends his mouth to her ear. "Baby no one and I do mean no one can even hold a candle to you. I didn't say or do anything because I was trying to be on my best behavior as I've been told to do repeatedly…by everyone." He looks pointedly in her eyes.

"Let me show you how badly I only want you." He pleads to her as he presses his hard mass into her hip causing her to gasp.

"Only you." He whispers into her mouth before claiming her.

Back in the Justice Building Haymitch and Brutus sit Johanna down as they need to finalize the plans while at the same time getting her to back off before Katniss kills her. "You need to stop this if you expect them to ever trust you enough to go along with everything." Brutus says looking at her meaningfully.

"I was just having some fun." She responds shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"We all know you are just being a crazy bitch so stop it. I know you like the girl and feel bad for her, so stop pissing her off." Haymitch says authoritatively. "Now do you have everything in place on you end?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like you asked me to do anything hard." She says as she rolls her eyes. "Shouldn't you be going, you know have to make sure the princess and her captor are okay."

"Yeah we have damage control to do thanks to you." Brutus says as they get up to leave.

***Please Review. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the errors."


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for any reviews, favorite and follows! All the support is amazing, thank you all so much! I smile every time I get an email letting me know I have a review, alert, favorite or follow. Please excuse my errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters.

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Written by: kmac13

7/ 13/13 - 7/14/13

If Brutus and Haymitch thought Johanna and her inappropriate behavior were a problem in District Seven, then they were given a double dose of trouble from the infamous Finnick Odair in District Four. If you're going to piss off one of the two newest victors Katniss is by far the easier one to later reason with. She can hold a grudge and won't trust the person, but if she knows she has to at least not kill them then she won't. Cato on the other hand knows no reason and is programmed to kill when provoked.

The two older victors were able to convince Katniss Johanna is just off her rocker, but shouldn't necessarily be looked at as foe. She doesn't have to like her, just not throw her under a moving vehicle at the same time. Convincing Cato to even stand in the same vicinity as Finnick is going to be a much bigger mountain to climb for the two men.

It all started when they arrived in the District Four Justice Building. Finnick cut the fuse short. Finnick, upon seeing Katniss enter in a body hugging aqua-blue dress, quickly made his way over with his panty dropping smile and a twinkle in his eyes that let the world know he was up for some mischief. Both Haymitch and Brutus groaned as they saw the look, but before they could intercept Finnick's intent, he had already picked Katniss up and was spinning her around. For Katniss's part she was too stunned to even do anything at first but just freeze in shock.

"Oh I think you are even lovelier now than you were last time I saw you! How Cato even let you out of the room is beyond me. If you were mine, and we can make that happen," he said then winked at her lasciviously, "I would never let you leave our place. Mmmmhmmm, all the things I could do to you." He continued as he put her down very obviously scanning her body with his eyes.

By the time Katniss was on the ground again Cato had his arm firmly wrapped around her and his icy stare fixated on the over amorous victor who had yet to stop openly lusting after his wife.

Finnick knew what he was doing. He was only giving Cato a small glimpse into what their future will be like. Not that he didn't find Katniss attractive and like any red blooded man he was picturing all of the things he would love to do to a woman like her, but his heart belonged to another and there it will remain.

"Oh, Cato, so nice to see you again! Buy anymore brides? Or were you only allotted one?" Finnick goads as he greets Cato. Cato's fist is balled up so tight that it's a wonder his circulation to his fingers hasn't cut off. Just as he's lifting his arm to punch Finnick's lights out Brutus grabs the arm and pulls him and Katniss away to meet some of the other District Four mentors leaving Haymitch to try and get Finnick to cool it down.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Brutus just saved that pretty face of yours." Haymitch hisses.

"Just preparing him for his life, watching man after man and even some women openly lusting after his wife and he can't do a damn thing a about but smile and nod. Plus he's really easy to wind up. It's kind of fun to do." Finnick says as he shrugs the last part.

"Just stop. Johanna was enough to deal with. At this rate, the only two victors who will be getting out of it alive other than them two will be Brutus and I."

Finnick just rolls his eyes as he walks away nonchalantly looking to stir up some more trouble.

As Brutus pulls Cato and Katniss away he is whispering with a tight lipped smile that Cato needs to calm down. Katniss who is being almost carried around as Cato his holding her so tight against him lets out a little squeak as her side is starting to hurt from the possessive death grip Cato has on it. Both men stop and look at her surprised at the noise as she blushes slightly from irritation.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

"Umm you're hurting me." Katniss answers as she tries to wiggle out of his grip. Realization dawned on Cato as he loosens his grip, not letting go.

"Sorry." He starts sheepishly. "I just don't want to let you go." He explains his actions. She gives him a sympathetic smile and nods her forgiveness.

"Okay now Cato you can't act this way once your jobs start." Brutus tells him only setting to dampen the mood even more. Cato grimaces and grunts his understanding of what Brutus has just reminded him.

At dinner Finnick continues to lay it on thick with Katniss. She shifts uncomfortably from his attentions and Cato's hands are formed in permanent fists. Finally, it is time for them to leave and both Cato and Katniss can't get out of there fast enough. Unfortunately as they are leaving Finnick grabs Katniss's arm and pulls her toward him. His face is serious for the first time tonight as he whispers in her ear, "Do you really love him?" Katniss looks up at him shocked as she studies his face. She nods her head in the affirmative as she whispers out a yes.

"Alright then." Finnick says as he nods and gently sweeps a strand of hair off her face. She backs away to catch up with Cato, but doesn't have to go far as she turns right into his hard chest that is radiating tension. Before she can say anything Cato has pushed her out of the way and jumps on top of Cato landing hit after hit as Katniss yells for him to stop and Brutus and Haymitch pull him off.

"Don't fucking touch _my_ wife again; you piece of shit fish head!" Cato growls at Finnick as he is being pulled away. Both Brutus and Haymitch give Finnick a look that clearly says "Told ya so."

Katniss just shrugs at Finnick as she gets herself up. She knows Cato. Finnick pretty much had it coming. She follows the others onto the train and Cato stomps off into their room. She hesitantly looks over at the two mentors as they shake their heads and turn towards the bar lounge. She tentatively walks to her room to see how Cato is. As she opens the door she is surprised to see Cato standing tall and rigid waiting on her. The look on his face takes her back as his anger for once seems to be aimed towards her.

"Do you want that overdone womanizer? Do you think he can satisfy you better?" Cato sneers in a controlled and deceivingly soft voice. She adamantly shakes her head "no", while looking up at him pleading with her eyes for him to believe her.

"Do you like his hands, hands that have touched hundreds of others, touching you? Do you like the ways his eyes roam all over your body? A body that is only to be for my eyes only."

"No, of course not Cato, you know that." She pleads with him.

"Did you specifically dress so revealing because you wanted his attentions?" He spits as his anger once focused solely on Finnick is now simmering over onto Katniss.

"You know damn well I don't get a say in what I wear!" She yells back at him now angry that he is trying to blame her for his insecurities.

"Why then did you look so cozy with his arms and hands on you?" Cato shouts out as he steps towards her.

"I wasn't and if you were in your right mind and not a crazy killer you would have seen that!" She yells back, the indignation at him spewing out.

Within this argument the anger and their closeness combine to make an explosive possessive spark erupt and before either realizes it they are clawing at each other. Savagely ripping the other's clothes off. Cato pulls Katniss into him roughly once they are both naked, holding her chin tightly in his hands forcing her to look in his eyes. "You belong to me!" He growls out. He turns her around and bends her over the bed in front of him as he slams into her causing her to cry out in a mixture of both pain and relief. "You are going to remember who you belong to after this." Cato grunts out as he continues his rough assault.

For the first time Cato isn't being her loving husband, but is almost treating her like the other girls he had been with before, minus the possessiveness, causing her to be sick. While Cato continues to thrust into her she loses all desire and pulls herself out of his grasp. Before Cato can even react she has slapped him across the face and gotten some clothes off the floor and locked herself in the bathroom.

"What the fuck?" Cato yells out as he bangs on the bathroom door.

"I'm not your whore! You can't treat me like this! You want me then you treat me right!" She yells back through the door. "Your touch is making me sick right now."

"No" Cato gasps out as the wind is knocked out of him from her words.

Stunned Cato stumbles back from the door. The fog finally clearing from his mind, as his actions of the last hour come into focus. He quickly gets dressed and sits on the bed with his head in his hands, so out of depth on how to make it up to his Katniss and feeling sick at his actions. He's not sorry he beat down on Finnick, but whole heartedly regrets his actions against Katniss.

A couple of hours later Katniss emerges from the bathroom with red puffy eyes. She looks at Cato who has sat unmoved in the same position with tears trailing down his face. She gently brushes her hand through his hair. He wraps his arms around her hips and buries his head into her stomach and he asks for her forgiveness over and over again. They falls asleep from exhaustion with Cato still clinging to her.

***Please review. Thanks a bunch for reading!***


End file.
